What happened to goodbye?
by Lilly5603
Summary: Ally's tired of her goody-two shoes image and always being manipulated. So she decides to turn into badass Ally. Can Austin save what's left of old Ally or Ally herself? Or will he be too late? Better than it sounds, give it a chance and review please. Promise you'll like it :) **COMPLETE**
1. The change

**Yes, so this is a new story from yours truly, I have no idea if it's gonna be good or bad, but that's your choice. So um my chapters are kinda short but to the point I guess. So this is just like an extremely short chapter just an introduction to the everyday life of Ally Dawson. It's sort of like the book, 13 reasons why. No copyright infringement intended, Rated T for suicide.**

**DISCLAMIER: LILLY5603 DOES NOT OWN Austin and Ally or the characters used.**

**Ally's POV  
**I looked in the mirror. I had just finished flat ironing my hair, which instead of being natural brown is now blonde at the edges. I must admit I looked hot! This was something new for me. I just wanted a change, now I got one. I was debating whether I should change my entire look but that would mean buying new clothes so I just settled on changing my hair and attitude. I was tired of being goody two shoes Ally, now its badass Ally who doesn't give a shit about anything. Not grades, not school, not future not anything. All I care about now is music. Only music.

****I walk downstairs to see my dad reading the daily newspaper. He looks up at mw and raises his eyebrows in confusion. "Um, Ally, trying a new look?" he asks.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?' I asked back. He now looks shocked at my rude behavior.

"No, but before you go can you wash the dishes?" he asked me. Life I care about the dishes, I have to go write songs. If he wants the dishes washes, he should get off his damn lazy ass and go do it himself! I'm not Cinderella, I don't do the chores, and I have a life!

"No, go do it yourself," I huffed and walked out before he can utter a single word. I walk into the family room and out the front door slamming it behind me. I see the door open back and my red faced father looking at me in disbelief and horror. He tries calling me and shouting my name but I just ignore it and continue walking.

As I walk down the street to the mall to the Sonic Boom, I can hear boys whistle and tease me saying 'oh looks like Dawson got a new look.' That's probably because I'm wearing a short tight white dress that I would normally wear with a sweater to keep people from seeing my bra, but this time I'm exposed. I smirk to myself and continue walking.

I got to school and by the front door Carly, the meanest girl in school, starts to sass me. The regular Ally would have rolled her eyes, cry, then tell the teacher but new Ally just rolled her eyes gave a smart-ass remark and walked away earning 'Oohhhs' and whistles from the students. Apparently the boys really like my new look. I just around and blew one a kiss.

By the time bell rang I was now taking books out of my locker I turned around to see my ex-partner Austin Moon walk by with his best friend Dez no one knows Dez's last name. He never told anyone nor did the teachers say it. Why? I have no clue.

I escape form my head narration to see Austin starting at me and Dez running to class screaming bout some contacts he dropped. Austin took one good look at me then another then another. I was getting tired just watching his eyes go up and down my body.

"Like what you see?" I asked him finally.

"Um, ah, um," he stuttered, "Ally?" he finally asked.

"Yes, and this is a bag and this is a book," I said.

"Well, um, I think you forgot your sweater home," He told me.

"Yeah I 'forgot' it home," I replied and walked away.

How can he just forget what he did? He acted as though it never happened. Maybe he forgot. Well one thing is for sure, I could never ever forgive him for what he did don't matter what he does.

That night was one of the worst and best nights of my life but… That night, I left without goodbye

**Like it, hate it want to review it? That would be awesome BTW. Anyway, happy Saturday**


	2. The new friends

**Hi guys, like tanks sooo much for the reviews. They mean so much! I can't call each and every one of you out but you know who you are. Happy belated Diwali! Don't know what Diwali is then Google it cause I don't have time to tell you. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

**Ally's POV**

I was currently heading towards the café when someone called my name. I looked to my right and smiled at four boys that I don't know. I slowdown in my tracks and say hi to them. And for the millionth time of today I can fell the boy's eyes go up and down my body. Shy Ally was coming back but I quickly shook her off.

"Alicia Dawson, right?" one cute, VERY cute might I add, boy asked me.

"Yes, I am. And look at you, knowin' my first name," I said impressed. No one knew my full name except for he who shall not be named. In case you didn't it was Austin. Damn why did I say his name?

"Umm, Ally?" I blinked as I was brought back to reality. "Welcome back to planet earth!" the boy said. I gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," he surrendered. "But I saw the whole Ally vs. Carly thing and we just want you to know that if you need friends that we're here," he told me. "And not because of your new look we're asking you this, we have been watching you for a while," he added quickly.

"And you know, we know about Austin and what he did," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Wh- ah, but" I stuttered. "How?" I questioned. He just smiled.

"I have my ways Dawson, like I said I have been watching you." He said. I felt crept out. Very crept out! What if he was watching that night when I was with Austin? Does he know everything that happened that night? Wow now I'm very crept out!

"Um, I think it's very strange that I'm talking to you and don't know your name," I said regaining my cool.

"Well I'm Beck," he said pointing to himself, "And that's Avan, Leon, and Matt." He said pointing to his other friends that have been quiet. "And we're the Bad Boyz," he said.

"Wow, I love your name," I said sarcastically.

"Awww Man! Everyone loves Beck," he pouted.

"What?! No! I meant the name of your gang!" I said while giggling.

They invited me to eat lunch with them. This can be the beginning of a good friendship.

"Hey Ally," Austin said while I was gathering my books to go to my next class.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I saw you talking to the Bad Boyz gang," he started, "They're bad company, trust me," he told me.

"What do you know about them?" I said him defending my new friends.

He laughed dryly before saying, "I know what I'm saying. Stay away from them," he warned and walked away. I'm as confused as hell. What the hell does he know about them?

**Yay! Another chapter! Guys can I ask for a favour? I haven't been able to see the past 2 Austin and Ally's so could you please PM me what happened? Wiki doesn't give enough info. The last episode I saw was Magazines and Made-up stuff. Another favour read and review Alexa Rider's stories Dark Angel ad Chemical Reactions.**

**And one last favour just review, favourite and follow this story please. Thanks! :) **


	3. The ditch of the day

**Hey thanks soooo much for the reviews! They mean soooo much! I love you guys! And now on with the story…**

**DISCLAMIER: LILLY5603 SADLY DOESN'T OWN THE TV SHOW, JUST THE PLOT LINE…**

**Ally POV**

"Alicia Marie Dawson! How dare you blow me off for some gang that you met in less than 20 minutes!?" Trish, my BFF said.

"Hey Trish how's it goin'" I smiled.

"How's it going? Well you know whose about to be going down? You!" she shouted.

"What, why? I'm innocent!" I said raising my arms in defense.

"Ally, you didn't eat lunch with me and Austin and Dez like you usually do," she complained. I froze at the name of Austin.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Trish asked. Since she is my BFF, she can pick up on these things.

"Austin's not my friend or partner in fact I consider him dead," I said coldly.

"What! Why?" she once again at my face.

"Trish, I'm right here!" I screamed too, "And Austin, he, Trish," I couldn't continue. I broke down crying. Letting go of everything. Letting go of badass Ally. Just wishing I could let_ everything_ go.

"Ally, what happened? Come on you can tell me, Ally we're best friends," she said calmly and softly.

"H-h-he-he-h," was all I could get out.

"Oh, Ally," was all she said. After I full 10 minute sob, I was completely out of tears.

"Now Alls, I don't care what you say but something definitely happened between you and Austin, and I'm not gonna rest until I find out what it is."

"Kay, well would it be too much to ask you to skip school with me?" I asked her hopefully.

"Sure, it's not the first time I did it, God! I'm missing the old strict Ally who was a strict stay-in-school person," she said obviously joking, but I took it otherwise.

"Yeah, well she's gone," I said quietly but she managed to hear a piece of it.

"What's that?" she asked. "Nothing," I answered quickly.

"Kay, well can I leave you for five seconds to get my makeup bag out of my locker?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied. Within 5 minutes she was back and we were ready to leave. That was until we heard a familiar voice.

"Ally, what the hell happened to you?" Austin said referring to my smudged makeup.

"You," was all I could reply before walking out with Trish.

I took one last glance at him before shutting the door. He looked confused and concerned at the same time…

**Review maybe? That would be awesome by the way, I typed this while in a school bus. So that review would be nice… :) **


	4. The night with dad

**Ally's POV**

My day was perfect. Sure I missed about half of school, but it was worth it. Trish and I spent more time together. We went over to her house since her parents are out of town and I can't face my father now. We did our nails, had a relaxing spa day and we even played dress-up! I was Cinderella and she was Belle. Childish! We know, but hey it's fun.

Sometimes I feel as though my like is like Cinderella's. Just waiting for that one moment when all my dreams and hopes come through. But for now I have to face the hardships of life.

I actually opened up and told Trish what Austin did to me. She said I have every right to be mad at him. She's even proud that I was strong enough to end my ties with him. But after confessing she was a bit mad that I didn't tell her about it. But I swear the look in her eye when I told her was to die for. I mean if Austin was in the room, I'm sure he would have been dead by now.

But I did make her swear not to tell a soul. I know this is something I should tell a person, but I just can't bring myself to. We did ankle swear, and Trish never breaks an ankle swear so I know I can trust her. I just don't know if I can control her when she sees Austin!

Trish says that she's gotten used to my badass attitude, but I still think she misses the old me, even though she wouldn't admit. I kinda miss her too, I mean she been with me since I was born. But I think this is the best way, to let everything of my past go. Let her go, let Austin go, let everything go.

I would still hang out with the gang I made friends with, but even badass Ally can't let go of good ol' Trish!

I honestly don't want to go home. My father is there waiting for me, and when he sees me, boy is he gonna blow up! He sent me 11 texts and I have 20 missed calls from him. It's still kinda nice to know that someone still cares though. Also the school must have contacted him about me staying home cause I just got a text that says…

_Alicia Marie Dawson! Get your ass home right now! We have some serious talking to do! And I mean it!_

Wow, the second time of the day someone uses my full name. Which I hate. Why I liked my name all the time, but then my mother who turned her back on us when life got too hard middle name was Marie and everyone goes around saying…

'Awww, look who grown up Penny's daughter is!' and 'Why, she looks just like her mother!' and the worst one of all, 'And her heart is as good as gold as her mother's too, let's just hope she doesn't turn out just like Penny'

Really!? Every time I go to the stores or work behind the register and what not, those comments always come! And it gets me all fired up at the mention of my 'mother.'

I sighed reading the last message from my dad and decided that it was best for me to go home.

I said my goodbyes to Trish and walked out.

….

"Hey dad, I'm home!" I shouted so where ever he is in the house he would hear.

"Young lady, where have you been," i heard from the family room.

I walked in and saw my father sitting on the couch looking red and glaring at me. Wow, I must have angered him a lot.

"Hi daddy,' I say sweetly. He softened and then got all angry once again.

"Alicia, what on earth are you wearing?" he asked finally taking notice that my bra was showing clean and clear to everyone who looks at me.

"A dress," I replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He sighed before speaking.

"Ally, your school called," he started and I groaned knowing where this is going, "And you boke not one but two rules!" he shouted.

"I might have broken some rules," I admitted shyly.

"Some rules! Ally you came to school under dressed and you skipped half of your classes!" he hollered. "Did, you even know there was a world history test that counted as half of your grade!" he shouted and I'm sure the neighbours can hear him.

"Fuck school, I don't care anymore!" I bellowed. He looked taken aback at my choice of words and I instantly regretted saying them.

I got a slap to my face a punch in the nose.

"Owww!" I screamed in pain and ran upstairs.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry.

I kept chanting those two words over and over. I couldn't help myself. I burst out crying when I got in my room and slammed the door.

My own father hit me. Not once has anyone laid a hand on me. Obviously that changed.

My dad hit me.

Then I knew that I have no parents left. They both left me deserted and alone.  
**I hope you liked this chapter so please review?**


	5. The night you're outside his door

**Hey guys, thanks soooo much for all the reviews, and I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating, my internet got cut off for like 3 days, sorry :( I also decided to answer some of your questions;**

**Maybe, maybe not Ally will run away, you just gotta read the story to find out…**

**Okay I guess its abuse…but wouldn't most of our parents freak out if we said f**k in front of them? And remember this is a suicide attempt story so there has to be things to make Ally want to think that…**

**Her dad hit her cause he just lost his temper like I said earlier there has to be raising action to cause what's gonna happen in the future chapters…**

**Maybe, maybe not she can keep badass Ally up…**

**queenc1; I just love the fact that you wrote 'how will he get**_** his**_** Ally back and I can't tell you how sorry :(**

**No…I'm NOT gonna kill Ally in the end…**

**And the most popular one…'OMG, the hell did Austin do to Ally?' well to know the answer…keep reading :) **

**Shout out to all who have reviewed I love you guys :) and thanks to **

**PurpleWings71 for being my very first reviewer**

**DISCLAMIER: Lilly5603 does not own A&A, although she wished she did :(**

**Now on with the story…**

**Ally's POV**

He hit he, my own damn father hit me! I can't believe it! I open the door and peak out. He was at the same spot hand still in the air. He must've heard the door creak because he looked at me and before he could say anything I slammed the door shut.

I looked at myself I the mirror and frowned the mark was still on my face. I need to get it out so I decided to take a shower. After I finished I looked at my naked body in the mirror. I looked too fat. Maybe I am to fat. That's what no one likes me. I need to lose weight if I want anyone to like me. I guess the why Austin doesn't like me anymore…

After five minutes I finished and headed back to my room. I threw on some pink short shorts and a black low cut tanktop.I saw my songbook and then thought of some lyrics. I then quickly grabbed it and rushed for a pen to write this down:

_Don't you remember  
I'm your baby girl  
How could you push me out of your world  
Lie to your flesh and your blood  
Put your arms on the ones you swore you'd love…_**{1}**

That was all I could think of right now as I quietly sung the lyrics to myself. I sighed and the pen down and my head on the desk.

"Ally?" my dear father asked from the other side of the door quietly.

I groaned and he sighed, "Fine but I'm either coming in or you're coming out," he warned. I groaned again and opened the door.

"Well you look nice," he attempted at making me smile. If he wasn't my father I'd slap him.

"Dad-" I started but he interrupted

"Ally look I'm sorry for hitting you, I just got mad you know? I would never do it on purpose…it's just- you know…you've changed in like literally 24 hours! I mean yesterday you were sweet Ally-cat now you're a bad girl and flunking school! I lost you mother this way and I don't want to lose you," he shouted, at my face.

"Dad-" I started.

"No, I'm just worried about your new friends. And not just that your new friends it's that your mother she was all innocent and then she turned badass and I-I just feel sorry for her and for the family I mean she did all the work, she ran this family and ever since she left, life's been hell for us in our own separate ways," he confessed for the first time in what, 5 years.

But his words, he should have kept his mouth shut, cause I'm about to blow.

"…" wait for it… "…" this is awkward science and here comes the fire…

"_What?! You think that it was mom that did all work?! I swept the house, I cooked dinner, and I ran the store! You and mom just lived off me! Well I ain't no Cinderella, cause I' tired of always pushing myself around! I am tired that I have to do things for other people! I just want to be a child, or teenager that I am!"_ I screamed the entire thing in his face.

"Ally," was all he could get out before I cut him off.

"No, dad. There's something I'm been waiting to tell you all along…You and mom are both bitches who deserve to go to hell! And you say I'm dealing with bad company well the last friend I had, whom I thought was my best friend r-" I was cut off and all happened so fast it didn't register. One minute I'm standing next I'm on the floor. He had hit me…again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't, so I did the only thing I could have thought of. Run away. I didn't take anything. Just me and walked out the door without looking back.

I was walking along the street. My feet brought me to this particular house. To be more specific Austin's house. I just stand there and stare. I remember all the good times that happened there. The love, the friendship, the games, the party. The party. My smile dropped thinking of it. The place where-. I shouldn't continue. I shouldn't do this to myself.

I sigh when I feel little drops of water fall. Great! Just great, it is raining and I am homeless. Whoop! This day just keeps on getting better and better. I groan inwardly, because I know I have no option. Trish's house is miles away and Dez well I don't know where he lives. Here goes nothing.

I walk up to the drive way and knock on his front door and pray that it's his mother so she wouldn't slam the door on my face. Not that I think Austin might do that! I mean he has to have some good left in him right?

"Ally?!" the devil himself asks.

"Yes, who else comes to your door at 12:48 am?" I ask.

I see him open his mouth to say something and close it back deciding against it.

"Come on in, it's pouring out there," true enough the drizzle turned into pouring rain. As I open my mouth to object, lightning flashes and I yelp and run inside. I hear Austin chuckle form behind me but I ignore it. Lightning is pretty scary.

As I look around, the images form my last time here flash before my eyes. I shut them and gulp loudly before turning around to face Austin. I give an awkward smile.

"So, where are your parents?" I ask in effort to start a conversation.

"They're in Texas for thanksgiving." He replied.

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Someone has to stay home to watch the house and I really didn't want to leave Miami plus I have school so I volunteered. But they called yesterday saying that they might be up there until Christmas Holidays when I can join them. They said I could take of myself and I have 'such a sweet girl like Ally to take care of me." He said the last part in a poor attempt of a girly voice.

I laugh and so does he. Then I think about what his mother said and stop.

He looks at me worriedly but shrugs it off.

"So, I choose to let it slide instead of telling her that her sweet Ally is now a badass who doesn't give a shit about anything," he said and I crack a smile.

"So, why'd you change?' he asks all of a sudden.

"Because of you," I reply the same thing form earlier.

"What did I do? Ally, what? You keep telling me it's my fault but I don't know how? What the fuck did I do? Everything was picture perfect for us!" he sounded angry and he tried to keep his voice down.

I suddenly feel sympathy for him, but then I remind myself that he was probably referring as to how successful his career was, but then I stopped writing songs for him and his dreams fall in the drain. But I can't help myself from asking this question…

"You really don't remember?" I ask softly while I turned around to face the window to see outside.

There's silence then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look up and Austin's there looking down at me with his chin on my shoulder and hurt and love in his eyes.

"I honestly don't remember Ally," he said softly, his breath tickling my neck.

"You know that might have been the first time I heard you curse," I said changing the topic. If he wants to know he would have figured it out by now.

"You're changing the subject aren't you" he said smirking. Proof! He knows me like a book!

**HAPPY belated THANKSGIVING! Dang, why do I have to always add the 'belated' part! I could never wish you it on the exact day :( OMG, did anyone see the last iCarly episode last night ever? It was the best ever. It's so sad that the show ended, but all good things must come to an end. Just like this story, except that this one has a lot more chapters to go. **

**Did anyone in this chapter figure out what Austin did? I thought I made it pretty obvious. If not the HA! You'll have to wait to see what happens next.**

**This chapter did have a sweet ending though. Austin and Ally are coming back together again. Yay! **

**{1} Part the song 'For the Love of a Daughter' by Demi I can't remember how to spell her last name. Sorry, but I think we all know who she is. If not, she started on the Disney channel sitcom 'Sonny with a Chance' as Sonny. And I don't own the song, she does. If you've never heard it, YouTube to, it amazing.**

**Kay well bye!**


	6. The author's note

**Hey guys, now I'm like every other person who hates to see that instead of a chapter they get an author's note.**

**But this is important…**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, following, favoring, and viewing What happened to goodbye? But the thing is I currently have exams right now starting tomorrow and I'm also cramming History and Geography, while typing this.**

**But don't worry after test the story would resume, I'm just taking a break until next week Thursday. It kinda sucks because I'll have a new idea and have to resist the very, VERY strong urge to type it.**

**And also check out my other story The truth about forever And review. It would be nice to come back from a 3 week break and see some reviews.**

**Also review on this if you want, but when test is over this note would be down and replaced with a brand new chapter.**

**So enjoy the rest of your week and weekend and I guess I'll see you soon! **

**Bye-Bye :)**


	7. The day you stay by him

**Hey guys! I'm back and expect more updates more frequently now that school's not in my way. Did you miss me? Cause I missed you guys. Thanks sooooooooo much for the PMs I got wishing' me good luck! And whose sooooooooo very excited for the premiere of Austin and Jessie and Ally tonight?!**

**Oh, I'm counting the days down for Christmas and…**

**HAPPY 18 MORE DAYS FOR CHRISTMAS!**

**And…**

**LILLY5603 DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY ALTHOUGH SHE WISHED SHE DID :( **

…

Austin and I stayed in that position for a while. We watched as lighting crack across the sky. I was in deep thought sorting out my relationship with Austin. Are we friends? I have no clue.

I suddenly feel this urge of want and need. I pull away from Austin and he looks sad. Than when I connect our lips he responds immediately. Well almost. First he's shocked and surprised then he responds. I feel the need for more and bite his lip.

Now he's shocked. When it came to regular Ally making out was a big deal and she would have never anything that brave. But now it's time to get bold.

When he gasps I take the advantage and enter my tongue in his mouth. Even though we fight it's obvious who wins.

I feel his hands go under my shirt and rub my back. I moan slightly in the kiss and to get even I begin to tug at the ends of his shirt.

Soon he's shirtless and so am I. I make my way to his pants ready to pull them off then a hand stops me.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes," I answered softly but filled with confidence.

"Ally, remember the last ti-" he begins but I cut him off.

"Last time was different, that was the past this is the present and when tomorrow comes we'll figure it out," I said my speech.

One look in my eyes and he gave in.

…

I woke up in the morning feeling pain. 'Oh God, what happened?' I asked myself.

I open my eyes fully to see that I'm not in my room. Then I remember last night with my dad.

Wait, where am I? I slowly remember this bedroom and I see my clothes scattered on the floor.

I take a big deep breath and turn around slowly. I see Austin as naked as I am.

I close my eyes and accidently say out loud, "What have I done?"

I see Austin stir and try to pretend that I'm asleep. But it's too late he sees me.

He first smiles and then notices the fear in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as his thumb wipes the tears that I didn't realise falling on my cheeks.

"Last night…" I started, but it was all I could have gotten out.

"Last night was a mistake," I state.

He looks hurt for a second and then it's replaced by anger.

"So this is how you deal with the morning after?" he shouts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was trying to avoid this last night who were the one who told me, '"that was the past this is the present and when tomorrow comes we'll figure it out'" he screams in my face.

Man what is it with people screaming these days?

"Well…I just thought… I was caught up in the moment alright!" I screamed back exasperated.

"So last night was _nothing_ to you?" he asked softly.

"Well it means _nothing_ to you doesn't it? I mean we're not together. And you have many stands with girls in school, in your car and gross! Even in this bed!"

I screamed and jumped up.

He just chuckled and smirked and I can see why. I just jumped out of the bed and I have no clothes on. I give him a death glare and he stops.

He clears his throat before speaking.

"So last night…"

"I was just another stand and I wanted that. I needed to release some frustration and thanks for helping. This means nothing to me and to you so just let it go and I'll see you at school." I told him and walked out the door.

I was half-way down the stairs when I felt as though I was missing something. I look down I realised that I have no clothes on.

"I forgot my clothes," I said as I re-entered his room. I grabbed them and headed for the washroom. When I was dressed I smoothened out my hair and was about to leave when something hit me. I can't go home. Nor by Trish. She's packing for her Mexican trip with her family since we're going on Christmas break this Friday which is one week from now.

I can't stay by her she'll want her time soaking up the internet before going to her grandma's rural house in Mexico.

Austin knocked on the door and brought me back to reality.

I opened it and was ready to be fully humiliated.

"Austin can I ask for a big, well huge favour?"

"What more stress and frustration?" he jokes than takes a look at me and turns dead serious, "So this favour…"

"I need a place to stay," I said. He nodded his head for me to continue, "Can I stay here?" I asked with hope in my voice.

He looks shocked then worried and then finally answers.

"Well, yes of course you can stay, but," he starts and prepare for the rejection, "The guest room is messy so..." I cut him off

"I'm sure it's not too messy," I said.

"Actually, my parents keep the mattress' here since the warehouse is filled. So you can stay here and I'll sleep downstairs."

"No, it's okay the sofa in your room is quite comfy so I'll sleep there and you can take the bed." I comprised with him.

He smiled. "Thank God! The sofa downstairs is very uncomfortable," he said then his stomach growled.

"And as a thank you gift I'll make pancakes," I smiled.

"YES!" he shouted like a little boy. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh, um last night when you what took place you sort of kinda dropped you phone," he said blushing and handing me it.

"How? It wasn't in my hand." I questioned.

"Um, when I was taking your, um, bra off it fell," he told me and he blushed harder and I was flushed too.

"Thanks, I said while taking it from him.

I looked at the screen

_10 missed calls_

_5 messages_

_3 voice mails_

I checked who it was from. All from my father, I rolled my eyes and threw the phone on Austin's bed.

'Why'd you do that?" he questioned.

"Nothing, it's just I'm angry at the moment," I replied. I saw him tense.

"By who?" Man! This boy is persistent.

"My dad," I mumbled.

"What?! you never get mad at your dad," he says confused.

Time to explain, I mean I'm living with him for now so might as well tell him.

I started explaining and when I reached the fact that my dad hit me he tensed. And when I was finished he said…

"Wow, one day as a badass and you've got yourself in lots of trouble. And I'm sorry bout your dad if I could hit him I would," he said.

"Why?" I questioned

"Cause he hurt my best friend, even if you are his daughter," I said.

I hesitated in answering. Are we best friends? I just had sex with him and I wanted to server all ties with him. But then having another shoulder to lean on would be nice I mean other than Trish.

He sensed my hesitation and said…

"If we're not friends please tell me now so I won't look stupid doing friendly gestures," he asked seriously.

What the hell! I don't have to be badass to not get used, I could just be strong and not a wimp again.

"We're friends Austin, best friends," I told him with a grin.

He smiled and asked, "Does that mean you forgive me for what I've done?"

"Since you don't know I don't forgive you entirely, when you do figure out and tell me. You'll get my full forgiveness and a chocolate bar," I told him.

"Fine with me. As long as you're not angry," he said.

"And don't you think you should check the messages and voicemails, just to hear?" he asked. I sighed in agreement and reluctantly picked up the phone.

I started with the messages and Austin sat on the sofa waiting for me to read them out loud.

_Message 1:_

_Ally, I'm sorry. Please come home_

Delete

_Message 2:_

_Ally-cat come home, it's late. I'm making your favourite. Alfreado Pasta with chicken._

Delete

_Message 3:_

_Okay, I'm so sorry baby. I miss you, and it is very late tell me you're all right_

Delete

_Message 4:_

_Sweets, how about coming home and seeing the dolphin movie with your ol' man? We'll sit and eat popcorn and then talk it out. I love you._

I decide to keep this one. He said he loved me.

"Not gonna delete?" Austin asked me

"Nah, he said he loves me," I said

"Ally everyone loves you, if only you knew," he mumbled softly, but I heard. I just let it go though,

_Message 5:_

_That's it! Alicia Marie Dawson. You get your sorry ass home right now! I called Trish's and you're not there! Are you with some random guy in his house!? No I don't believe it! Alicia are you with Austin!? You are with a boy aren't you! You betta not do anything stupid! And get home now, you deserved to be punished for doing this and for what you said today!_

I drop the phone back on the bed. I have a feeling that the voicemails aren't so pretty. I sigh and walk over to the couch were Austin is. I just fall back and close my eyes.

"I thought your dad liked me," Austin pouted. I gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Ally, how does he plan on punishing you?" he asked softly with worry and concern.

"I really don't know. Last time I got a message like that I was grounded for 3 months with no good food. It was lentil loaf all the way," I responded.

"Yeah, but that was last year and that was because you spent the night with me on my bed without your dad knowing because there was a storm so he was worried sick. It's gonna be worse this time, no offense but what you did yesterday… was well rude and immature and if's he's hitting you…" he trailed off knowing I knew what was gonna happen.

"So lentil loaf with broccoli?" I joked.

"Ally! This is serious! You won't be able to leave the house and when you _do_ get home your dad gonna beat the shit of you and you know it!" he screamed.

"Sorry, just lost my temper for a second," he apologised quickly.

I rolled my eyes and stood up

"You don't think I know that!? Huh, I'm not _that_ naïve. Do you think I have plans on going home anytime soon?! I know my father he'll loosen up when the New Year comes!" I shouted.

"Ally! Try to understand! This is way worse! You told him to go rot in hell! You were rude to him. You broke school rules and now you're becoming just like your mother! He's not gonna forgive you! No now and not ever!" he screamed standing up.

What the hell?! He's my friend! He knows how I feel about my mother He's supposed to support me. Instead he taking for my dad?!

"Austin if you don't want me here I'll just leave," I said simply and began to walk out the door.

"No, Ally I'm sorry stay. I love you, just stay. You can't be out there alone." He whispered

"Austin I could! I'm not weak anymore!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I scoffed at him and walked out his bedroom door.

Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to leave.

Instead I walked into the music room and sat down on the piano bench. I felt new lyrics come to me…

**"Blown Away"**

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_  
_Her daddy was a mean old mister_  
_Mama was an angel in the ground_  
_The weather man called for a twister_  
_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

_She heard those sirens screaming out_  
_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_  
_She locked herself in the cellar_  
_Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
_Some people called it taking shelter_  
_She called it sweet revenge_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away__**{1}**_

I stopped and rest my head on the piano and started crying. Then I felt someone rubbing my back. I turn around and see Austin.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I just was concerned bout you and didn't want to see you get hurt," he admitted shyly.

"Austin, we all knows I have to go home, better do it now than later when his anger builds up." I told him. He grabbed on to my hand.

"No! My parents are up in Texas till the end of next year. They're opening a branch of their shop there and when they get back I'm sure they'll allow you here," he told me while stroking my face,

"But-" I started, "No but's it settled," he said firmly yet softly.

My tummy growled before I could say anything else.

"Let's go make breakfast," he stood up offering a hand for me too.

**{1} Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**

**Enjoy the rest of your Friday!**


	8. The trouble you get pt1

**Hey people! So I'm bumped why you ask? I just got a PM saying that I'm a suicidal teen whose story is sorta awesome but the plot is stupid...**

**First off writing a suicide story doesn't mean that your suicidal...Jay Asher the author of 13 reasons why is still alive and is not suicidal... And well I guess the story is sorta awesome that's up to you, the readers...And I don't think the plot is that stupid maybe it sorta is :( I don't know :'(**

* * *

Ally's POV

I'm extremely nervous! I'm now in the car with my dad and boy,does he look angry!Someone help me!Let me tell you how this all started...

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Mmmmn, I adore pancakes, I would marry them if i could" Austin says.

I give him a really look and he says...

"But I can't sex up with them"he admits sadly and then pouts.

This boy can be so childish I mean really? did i mention perverted. who thinks of having sex with pancakes?! but he's also very good-looking, did I mention charming? and oh God! he's soooooooo sexy!

"Why thank you, I think you're unbelievably sexy too," he said with a smirk.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'

"So Ally I think I haven't spoken to you in forever, I mean like in terms of friends other than this morning, of course" i nodded my head for him to continue,"So let's play a game.." he suggests.

"What game?" I ask.

"Let's play..." he said thinking about it then says"21 questions!" he exclaims excitedly.

"I guess, A game won't hurt right?" i answered.

"Yes! So should I start or should you?" he asked

"Ummmm, you"

"Okay, so Ally what's the most embarrassing thing that happened to you over summer?" he asked. i froze that memory was with him. Do you think he remembers?

"Um, well remember that time we went to the pool in your backyard, and some yoghurt fell in cause you were eating like a slop, my dad came and thought that you, um, jacked off in the pool when you went inside to clean up and he well argued then forbid me from ever using your pool again." I admitted shyly.

"Oh yeah, now I remember that was when..." he trailed off cause that was a memory of the past. Something we both agreed to forget.

"Okay you turn," he said breaking the silence

"Sure, if you had to cook me dinner what would you make?" I asked although I know the answer

"Well, pancakes of course! but since you're more of a health freak maybe chicken Alfredo with broccoli since it's your favourite" he answered.

"Aww, that's so sweet. And thanks for remembering that,"I answered.

"Oh, you're welcome. Kay so what do you find sexy about me?" he asked and I dropped my fork in shock. Did he just ask that?

"Um, oh,ah,um...Whaaaat? I never said you were sexy"

"Sure you did, like only 10 minutes ago..." busted..."I'm waiting..."

"How come I ask easy questions and you ask all the hard embarrassing ones?"

"Quit changing the subject and it's not my fault you pick baby questions," I open my mouth to reply and he tells me...

"No smart ass comment, answer the question" he demanded.

"Well you are good in bed and your attitude is also sexy," I admitted and blushed that I'm actually saying this.

"Okay question number 4:What is the ideal age for you to marry?" I asked him before he had a chance to answer to my response. That would have been embarrassing.

"Well, when I find that special someone, which i hope is soon, i guess I'm hoping to propose to her when she turns eighteen and have her as mine till then and then get married after college." he answered honestly. I was shocked.

"That's exactly want I want too. to have someone to call mine through college, someone to turn to. And to get married right after college with no fuss. And through the wait I'll know if he really loves me by staying by my side"

That was true. I'd love that.

"Awesome," was al he could reply,"What was your first impression of me? he asked

"Well, stupid, doofus, unable to read,cute, awesome hair and eyes to get lost in" I replied with a smirk. I guess now I'll just be more brave in answering questions.

"Well, I have been told. Wait I too could read signs," he huffed.

"Last summer you bumped into a no parking sign," I said knowingly.

"Okay your turn miss-i-know-it-all," he said.

"Um...How long was your longest relationship?"

"6 months,23 days and 44 minutes." he said smiling looking directly in my eyes.

No! that time was the length of our relationship!I can't believe he kept count! he said that cause he knew it would freak me out. i mean he probably made that up...right?

"Okay number 7...What do you hate about school?" he asked.

"Homework," that was the best reply from a teen. Hand up if you hate homework too!

"Well, never thought I'd hear Alicia Dawson say that...I though you like school?"

"Well sometimes...but the homework they give is unbearable then hay complain we don't study hard enough..."

"That's so true..."

"Kay number 8...Do you have any phobia?" I asked.

"Yes...pancakes and pancake mix running out and there's no more..." he said deadly serious.I couldn't help myself.

I was about to burst out laughing when there was a loud knock on the door.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, I KNOW YOU HAVE ALICIA THERE!NOW FUCKIN' OPEN THE DOOR!" I instantly knew the voice. It was my father's. Austin's eyes signalled 'run' and I did just that.

I ran and hid in a cupboard not daring to breathe...

I knew I was in deep trouble. I was never rude to my father. Never said no to him. Never sassed him. And never ran away and ignored him.

But I never wanted Austin to get hurt...

I heard a lot of shouting and screaming from Austin telling my dad I'm not here. Then I heard it. A sound of pain from Austin

_To be continued _

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it there...but review.**

**And some of you are wondering about the Truth About Forever and it's updates. I have everything planned out but I just haven't sorted how to write it...but and update would be up soon...**

**And**** please take the poll on my profile...It's important...**

__**HAPPY 16 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS...and the start of another dreadful week...:(**


	9. The trouble you get pt2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I decided to surprise you with this one since I'm bored and not sleepy... This one might be short though...**

**SHOUT-OUT TIME!**

**jamesmaslow4evz: Thanks for the review...and thanks for saying this is not a stupid story.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks for being my 50th reviewer and for reviewing on every single chapter so far.**

**queenc1:Thanks for the review on like every single chapter**

**Cupcake Lover: Awww, thanks...you're an amazing author too and sorry I just had to end it there...**

**Laughing Raindrops:Yes I saw the crossover and loved it! It was awesome and the songs were awesome too! **

**Now the story...**

* * *

_Recap_

_"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, I KNOW YOU HAVE ALICIA THERE!NOW FUCKIN' OPEN THE DOOR!" I instantly knew the voice. It was my father's. Austin's eyes signalled 'run' and I did just that._

_I ran and hid in a cupboard not daring to breathe..._

_I knew I was in deep trouble. I was never rude to my father. Never said no to him. Never sassed him. And never ran away and ignored him._

_But I never wanted Austin to get hurt..._

_I heard a lot of shouting and screaming from Austin telling my dad I'm not here. Then I heard it. A sound of pain from Austin..._

__I couldn't just let my dad do that to Austin...I have to do something, anything. But I know Austin and he won't like it if I come out there and let myself get hurt. That's the reason I am here,not to get hurt.

"Now,where is she?" my father bellowed at him.

From the slight creak in the cupboard I can see what's going on slightly...

My dad's there looking as red as beetroot and Austin's there with his cheek red as well a cheek with finger marks that's also red.

"Dude, you really gotta work on your anger management!" Austin shouted too now holding his throbbing cheek. I feel really sorry for him. I hated him all along now he's there protecting me.

"Don't lie, she has to be with you!"my dad shouted getting angrier by the second.

"No she's not," Austin pleaded...

"Then you don't mind me checking around then," he father said thinking he got us now.

"Sure...go right ahead" Austin opened the door fully for him to come in thinking that he too has won.

The minute my dad is upstairs Austin opens the cupboard door and says,"Run, go to the mall somewhere with crowd where he can't find you," he adds,"Keep your phone with you just in case."I just nod my head getting out of my hiding spot.

"Run,NOW!" Austin demands. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek then I feel someone's hand grab my and painfully.I wince knowing it can't be Austin which leaves only one option.

"Busted" the voice says and I slowly turn around."Hi daddy!" was all I could get out before he slaps me.I see Austin tense and go red from the corner of my eye.

"Alicia,why?"my dad asks.

"Why what?"I ask completely oblivious to what he's talking about.

_"_Why leave me to shack up with your boyfriend?"he asks being more clear this 's what he thought happened?...well he isn't wrong but...

"Ally I love you, I'm sorry I hit you.I miss you..it's just that you never talked how much you hate mom and now I don't know what to do...I just lost my temper...I mean I understand why you hate her but you don't know the whole truth.I may have hidden some things...I-I-I miss forgive me,"he begged.

"What things did you not tell me?"I asked bluntly.

"Ally I can't explain now but come come and I promise I will..."he was almost on his knees.

"Kay, but you have to tell me everything,deal?"I asked.

"Yes,oh,Yes! No more secrets I swear!"He shouted in glee this time spinning me around.

"I missed you daddy," I told him cuddling up to him in a hug.I saw some tears leave his eyes and I know I have some in mine too.

"Okay well I'll let you say goodbye to Austin,But be quick I have a huge surprise in the home.

I turn to Austin,I even forgot he was there.

"Thank You" I said with a smile.

"Anything for you," he said and I swear he was leaning closer and I was lips were just centi-meters from touching then

_*Beep*_

A loud car horn was honked form for ruining the mood dad!

"Well um I better go," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah sure,I'll walk you out."He said running a hand though his hair.

* * *

The car ride was silent so dad chooses now,while we'ere driving down the free-way to break it.

"So Ally, I know you were with Austin and you may be badass now but I trust-" He started but I cut him off

"Dad,I'm not a virgin,"I came straight out clean.

The car brakes slammed down hard and he pulls away from the road.

Which brings us back to here with my dad looking angry and ready to let hell go loose...

* * *

**Wow, I left some of you hanging didn't I? My apologies and remember to vote on the poll on my profile...It's really important...! **


	10. The truth shall be told

**Happy 15 more days till Christmas!**

**Thanks for all the reviews,follows and mean a lot :)**

**And damn,it's only Monday and I'm so freaking tired yet I'm writing a chapter for story has about 16 more chapters to go or less,maybe less...I don't know!**

* * *

_previously on What happened to Goodbye?..._

_"So Ally, I know you were with Austin and you may be badass now but I trust-" He started but I cut him off_

_"Dad,I'm not a virgin,"I came straight out clean._

_The car brakes slammed down hard and he pulls away from the road..._

* * *

"Wait,what?!"he asked.

"I said that I'm not a virgin,"I repeated,"Please don't hit me!" I said shielding my face.

"No I won't...I'm just shocked...When did this happen?"he questioned.

I couldn't say when because that would get Austin in trouble so...

"Back in summer,when we were dating,"I settled with.

"Oh,why didn't you tell me earlier?"he asked.

"Um,well...ya know...I was..."

"Embarrassed,"he finished off for me.

"Well...yeah,"I admitted shyly.

"It's cool, no worries.I'm glad you told me even after it was almost four months ago,"he said ?

"You're not mad?"I asked

"No,I just have to face the fact, you're a growing teenage girl and you are smart,I'm sure you used protection and don't matter what,I love you."he said taking his eyes off the road to smile at me for a second and I smiled back.

"So your mother..."he started

"I rather not hear,"I told him.

"I think you might want to know the truth,"he said knowing I would sy yes

"Oh,so now you want to tell?"I asked rudely.

He sighed before continuing...

"Ally, she never left because life was too left because...Ally, she got pregnant with you when she was in her late twenties and I was always busy trying to get the business up and running,so when I caught her with a guy,whom I didn't know was her nephew,I freaked and accused her of cheating,"he finished with regret in his eyes.

"So she left because you accused her of loving another man?"I asked turning my head to face him.

"No, she left because I kept...nagging her about was fed up after a while since she did most of the money-making then,I taunted her even more when she came home tried explaining, many times but I never let her finish..."

"She found that since Sonic Boom was in the process of being open,I was out late...she also accused me of went on until you were nine,then after finding out she was never dis-honest I was angry with myself I got I hit her for the very first time,she ran away that night. I only got in contact with her last year,and we apologised but we kept it a secret, not knowing how it would affect you." he concluded.

I didn't say a if I could I won't know what to a moment of silence he apologised.I jsut nodded my head and counted the cars that passed by...

* * *

"Ally, we're home,"my dad called softly.

"Kay,"I said and walked out of the car.

But when I do step inside is the not only a surprise,but a HUGE surprise and a BIG shock!

"Hello Alicia,"the voice calmly said.

"Mom!?"

* * *

**Another cliff hanger? Sorry bout that :)**

**Hope that I'll be forgiven...**

**Sorry if this chapter was short too...**

**And 2 favours;**

**1)Please take the poll on my profile, it deals with my stories and updates.**

**2)Like I said earlier this story is like the book 13 reasons why...so I need 13 people to be on Ally you are interested and would like to see your name on this story PM me or leave it in a review:**

**(a)your name**

**(b) whether you wanna be the good guy or bad guy**

**(c)a small physical personal or major...just you hair colour, you favourite colour(soI'll know what clothes to put you in) and yeah just the basics.**

**So, yeah,review? **


	11. The talk & the decision

**Thanks for all the review so far!And the favs and follows**

**Oh in the last 2 chapters,I revealed one thing;Austin and Ally dated...to find the next one...listen close...keep reading though I made it pretty obvious for some people in the last couple of chapters ;)**

* * *

"Mom!?"I was beyond woman I haven't seen in like seven years is standing in my house.I just want to jump into her arms but part of me keeps my feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Yes,I missed you!"she sequels smiling.I broke out a smile too and ran into her dad silently watched from the she starts bombarding me with questions...

"Oh,Ally,I'm so glad you decided to actually talk to me!Your dad said you hated me,and now you know the truth so it's both our fault and I hope you forgive me."she pleads.

"Of course I do,"I said still blinking my eyes to see if this was just laughed at my actions,

"You're just like me!When your dad showed up at my front door I was like,'is this real?'"she said intimidating my actions.I laughed along with her and my father silently joined us.

"What are you doing here?"I asked her.

"Well,to see my baby girl?"she said as though it was obvious.

"Thanks,I missed you"I said curling up to her side.

"Me too,"she said

* * *

"So,did you have sex with him or not?"my mom asked me.

We were up in my room,dad was downstairs making dinner and I just finished telling her my story with Austin and summer and my dad.

"Well,yeah,"I said looking anywhere but at to her was easier though,I felt as though I was talking to a friend.

"That's awesome,how did it feel?"she asked.I looked at her strangely

"Um...awesome?"I said not sure what was the correct answer.

"That's good,"she said,"But isn't he the guy who you dated summer and he-"she started but I cut her off...

"Yes,he is the guy and I don't want to talk about it,"I said firmly

"Okay,"she said dropping the topic.

* * *

"Ally,time to go to school,"a soft voice woke me up.

"No,dad.I have a school talk...and Spanish,"I wined.

"Ha Spanish isn't so bad and talks would save you time from school and I'm your mother,not a guy and you get to see Austin,"she teased.

Ever since I told her about Austin she won't stop humbugging me and it's getting on my nerves.

"Mooooooom,"I wined again.

She smacked my ass playfully but hard.I gasped and was suddenly awake,"Get up,"she said simply before walking out.

"Uggggh!"I groaned."Life is hard shit!"I complained getting out of bed.

"Complaining isn't gonna help!"my mom scolds from the hallways.

* * *

"Okay class,today we have a very important person coming to talk to us about... suicide,"the teacher said.

Suicide was not a topic teens wanted to talk about.

"Good Morning students,My name is Lynn Phillips,but you can just call me Doctor or ,"she said.

"Class what do we say?"the teacher scolded.

"Good morning Doctor,"was something that everyone grumbled sounded like.

"Well today,as you know,I'm here to talk about suicide."

"So,what is suicide?"

"Suicide is the act of intentionally causing one's own death. Suicide is often committed out of despair, the cause of which can be attributed to a mental disorder such as depression, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia,alcoholism, or drug abuse. Stress factors such as financial difficulties or troubles with relationships often play a significant role."

"Over 2 million people die each year from suicide in the US,276,000 of these are teenagers just like only 5000 succeed. "

"These teen killings are mostly caused by bullying, unstable relationship with parents and significant other,abuse,rape,loss of family member or someone special and social interaction failures and failure at studies."

"Male teens are more likely to use handguns or hanging to end their lives and females resort to pills overdose."

"Teens should talk to parents and school counsellors about their problems or call up the help lines, to ease their problems. Schools and families must keep a close look-out for teenagers who are depressed or create violence, as these are some of the symptoms. All must realize it is a great tragedy when any teenager commits suicide-great loss at such a young age."

"Consequences of this are:Your family are will always look at them at being horrible parents are also that you did not come to them before making such a drastic many people would say it was their fault you killed yourself and they might end up committing suicide is also the fact that the life f people would not go on would be for would take a while for this to clear up and your parents could be jailed."

"Now there are many other consequences but we don't have much time so here are some hand-outs on the warnings of people who are thinking of committing this,"she said before bidding us goodbye.**(1)**

* * *

I was in the library reading this book on suicide and since the talk this morning,I couldn't get my mind off it.I kept zoning out in classes and thinking about this.I stated doodling this in my notebooks too.

I just finished reading the last chapter of the hit book _13 reasons_ why**(2)**. It was an awesome book.I mean Hannah did that and everyone moved on.I wonder if it would be the same with me?I quickly shook the thought out of my head.I took out the hand-out and read it.

_Always talking or thinking about death_

_Clinical depression - deep sadness, loss of interest, trouble sleeping and eating - that gets worse_

_Having a "death wish," tempting fate by taking risks that could lead to death, such as driving fast or running red lights_

_Losing interest in things one used to care about__Making comments about being hopeless, helpless, or worthless__Putting affairs in order, tying up loose ends, changing a will_

_Saying things like "it would be better if I wasn't here" or "I want out"__Sudden, unexpected switch from being very sad to being very calm or appearing to be happy_

_Talking about suicide or killing one's self__Visiting or calling people to say goodbye_

_Sudden change of __appearance_

Um...how many factors do I do?Let's see:

_Always talking or thinking about death:_No,wait sometimes

_Clinical depression - deep sadness, loss of interest, trouble sleeping and eating - that gets worse_:Well yeah

_Having a "death wish," tempting fate by taking risks that could lead to death, such as driving fast or running red lights:_No,I take driving serious.I don't want anything happening to my baby.

_Losing interest in things one used to care about:_Yes_Making comments about being hopeless, helpless, or worthless:_No,but sometimes I think it

_Putting affairs in order, tying up loose ends, changing a will_:Guilty

_Saying things like "it would be better if I wasn't here" or "I want out"_:No

_Sudden, unexpected switch from being very sad to being very calm or appearing to be happy_:sometimes

_Talking about suicide or killing one's self_:Just thinking it not saying it_Visiting or calling people to say goodbye_:No

_Sudden change of appearance_:Hell yes!

Well that's eight out of eleven is that good?

"Hey Ally,"I hear a voice.I look up and see Austin.

"Thinking about today's talk?"he askes.

"No?"I try to say but it comes out like a question.

"Yes,you 're reading the hand-out and earlier you were researching suicide."

I narrowed my eyes at him,"What are you? Stalking me?"I asked.

"No,I was just concerned that-"he started.

"Look,Austin,I'm strong thanks for helping but I gotta go,"I said walking out from the scene.

I walked out of the building. Life is too hard. I just want it to stop, like I want my world to stop.

I turned to my right.I saw a lake. Maybe now's the time to do it ...

I walk over and took one last glance around the world that I'm soon leaving.

I smile,I don't care about the consequences.I just want life to _end!_

* * *

**Well another chapter!Thanks for all the people who submitted their... info!You really helped.**_  
_

**So I'll give you a hint...Ally's not gonna die.**

**(1)I'm not good at writing those things,so bear with me.**

**(2)I don't own the book,but it's a pretty damn awesome book!**

**So enjoy the rest of you day!**

**Oh wait! **

**HAPPY 14 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Yeah now enjoy the rest of your day and week and review!**


	12. The hospital & The song

**Hi! I'm back and ready for another chapter...**

* * *

My head was buried in the water.

My lungs were screaming at me to breathe but I refused.I kept going,sinking my head further and my vision was blurred.I saw white dots and my lungs were giving up...

Then there was a strong hand that pulled me up.I gasped for air but after one breath I fell in total blackness.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed gasping for air. Was it a dream?

"Ally!"a voice i remembered that someone spoilt my plan.I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Austin?"I asked exasperated.

"Try,ginger and older and Dez,"the voice says.

I sit up right not believing my eyes.

"Dez?!"I asked.

"Yes,Ally,"he said surprisingly calm.

"What?Why?"I asked.

"So,I can't save one of my best friends from drowning?"he asked.

"No,I don't mean to be mean...I was just expecting Austin."I said feeling bad.

"It's okay. He's outside...well he's getting something to eat. You were out for bout three hours,"he said.

Wow,I was out for three whole hours!

"Dez,what did you tell the doctors?"I asked fearful that they and my family would think I was trying to commit suicide.

"Don't worry.I told them one of your books fell in the water and you tried retrieving it but fell in and didn't know how to swim so...almost drowned."

"Oh,Dez!Thanks"I praised him.

"Wait,where's the rest of them?"I asked

"Your mom is on the phone with your dad, Trish's outside and Austin is freaking out."

"Why is he freaking out?"

"Cause,one of his best friends is in the hospital for almost dying!"he screamed at me.

"Sorry,just that so many people care about you and you act as though they hate you,"

"It hurts,Ally.I mean we all love you,If only you knew how much.."he finishes.

"Dez,life is just very hard right now...I mean school is there and friends and relationships are hard and my dad and I aren't on very good terms and then to top it all off my mom's back.

I haven't seen her in a very long time and then to just see her in front of me is just...it's just...overwhelming and I don't know how to cope with it.I mean I don't know id I really and truly love her or just love her cause she gave birth to me...my life's just complicated...I just wish everybody could just leave and never come back. And leave me be alone..."I said admitting to of all people,Dez

"I didn't know you felt that way," a hurt voice came from the door.

I look up to see my mother there with tears in her eyes...

"Mom I did-" I started

"Save it Ally...just know where ever I am...I will always love you truly and really,"she said before walking away.

"Mom please..."I begged but it was too was already gone.

Dez smiled at me apologetically and rubbed my back while I burst out into a complete sob.

"Why couldn't you just let me die!"I screamed in his just whispered comforting words to me

* * *

"OMG Ally!How could you be so stupid!"Trish shouted in my face.

"I'm sorry?"I asked

"It's okay. Thank God you're alive,I would have died if you died!"she exclaimed.

"Thanks Trish,"I said

"Here,I bought you some magazines to keep you company when visiting hours are over,"she said handing me some fashion and gossip magazines.

"Thanks again Trish,"I thanked her

"No prob...I just want you to know that I love you,"she said,"In a totally platonic way,"she adds quickly.

"Me too,"I tell her.

Then I tell her about me and my mom and what she heard.

After I finished the story she said

"Ally,I'm so sorry.I know you didn't mean it. You really do love her,"she says comforting me.

"Thanks Trish,I just hope she comes back.I already miss her."

* * *

"Ally!Sweetheart!"my dad exclaims.

"I love you too daddy!"I say.

"Dad,where's mom?"I asked really wanting to know if she already left.

"She's home, something about wanting to talk to me when I get home,"he said as though it was nothing.

Great!Now's he'll find out all that I said.

"I love you very much daddy!"I repeated again

"Honey,when you get released,the first thing I'm gonna do is sign you up for swimming classes!"he exclaims

* * *

"Hey Alls how ya feeling?"Austin asks.

"I'm fine."I reply simply.

"You didn't drop your books in the lake didn't you?"he asks softly.

He looks into my eyes and I know that he knows the truth.

"Ally,Why?"he asked.

"I don't know okay?I was just frustrated! Shouldn't you just be glad that I'm alive?"

"Yes,"was all he says

"Hey,I wrote a song while you were...knocked out"he says knowing music always calms me down.

"Let's hear it,"I say smiling

He begins to strum the guitar...

_Your hand fits in mine_  
_Like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind_  
_It was meant to be_  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The crinkles by your eyes_  
_When you smile_  
_You've never loved_  
_Your stomach or your thighs,_  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh, it's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want_  
_To know how much you weigh_  
_ You still love to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_'Cause it's you,_  
_Oh, it's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all your little_ _things_**(1)**

"That's beautiful,"I say at a loss of words for the wonderful song.

"Thanks,I wrote it with you in mind,"he says,"It's beautiful just like you,"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows**

**Also a chapter that doesn't end in a cliff hanger...I hope it satisfied you :)**

**HAPPY 13 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS..**

**AND HAPPY 12 DAY OF THE 12 MONTH OF 2012. So basically happy 12/12/12**

**And...**

**(1)One direction:Little things**

**And bye**


	13. The plan that was ruined by Austin Moon

"Austin, I...how can you not remember what you did?" she asks me suddenly. We were at a peaceful moment after my song.

"No, I honestly don't, I'm sorry," I say.

"No, problem, I-I just miss you,"

"I do too. Our lives were perfect." I say. I totally regret what I did to Ally. But what did I do? How can I not remember it?

"Ally, do you want to get back together?" I ask her hoping she would say yes.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, do you want to get back together?" he asks with hope in his eyes.

I don't know what to say. After he did what he did, plus I'm thinking of ending my life as soon as I get out.

I don't want him to go through the emotional stress of losing his girlfriend. I don't want anyone to go through this but my mind has been made up...

"I'm sorry, but I-I can't," I stutter.

"Why Ally? Why? I try co-operating with you but you make it so difficult and I-I don't know why. It's like you're trying to push away the people in your life," he admits to me.

"What, I'm not!" I yell defensively.

"You know what? I'm tried of trying with you. I'm done." he says calmly before walking out the door.

'Wow life _is_ hard' I think to myself before dropping my head on the soft pillow.

_Now_, I'm seriously gonna end my life.

* * *

"Don't worry, Miss Dawson. Everything seems to be fine. There was no serious damage so you should be discharged this evening," she says to my father and I.

"Thank you, nurse." my dad says

"No problem," she says then turns to my direction and continues, "And you, need to learn how to swim. As soon as possible,"

I blush and hide my head out of the covers.

"Ally, so I'm gonna drive you home, so how bout some pizza?" he asks cheerfully.

"Um, actually, Dez brought my car so I will drive home. I might be out late. I...think I'll go to Trish's," I tell him

"Oh, okay," he says disappointed.

* * *

Here I am in a carpark, getting ready to leave the hospital.

I thought over and over how to do this. I decided to make it look like an accident. I'll drive down one of the forestry, hilly roads and _'accidently'_ drive off.

I smile to myself. The plan is gonna definitely work this time. No one would be there to stop me.

I get ready to leave the park when someone knocks my window. I sigh and whine the glass down

Surprise, surprise. It's Austin.

"What do you want Austin?" I ask.

"Well, I'm sorry for yelling back in there. I love ya," he says shyly.

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that all?" i ask knowing there's more.

"Um,yes actually. I hitched a ride with Dez when the incident happened and now he's gone-" he starts

"And you need a ride home," I finish for him

"Please?" he begs his voice squeaks in the end.

"No." I say firmly.

His smile faltered, "Why?"

"Because, I have...A place to go."

He raises his eyebrows in confusion and suspicion.

"Where?"

"None of your business," I breathe out.

He sighs and gives me the signature 'puppy dog eyes'

I sigh and unlock the door.

"Get in!" I say harshly.

"Thanks," he smiles and runs to the passenger side.

I huff and scoff. Now, another plan ruined.

Thanks a lot Austin! Note my sarcasm.

* * *

**Boom! Another chapter. Loved it, hated it, bored?**

**Review and let me know...**

**HAPPY 9 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS.**

**And have a good night!**


	14. The introduction

Damn you Austin Moon. Damn you...

You always walk in on my plans...well first Dez and now you...but you some how always know when I'm about to do something bad...

And it's fucking annoying.

I'm currently sitting on my bed reading _13 reasons why_ **(1)** when it hits me.

Hannah had a miserable life like mine, how did she get over it? By an overdose of pills. Perfect.

There's a plan not not even Austin could foil. I smile to myself then think...'I want the people to remember what they did to me...so it won't happen to anyone else.

It's perfect..I'll just make the tapes and mail them out on everyone on my list. I smile to myself,

You're not gettin' this time Moon.

* * *

I'm at my desk figuring out whose gonna be on my 'list'

So far there's

Janessa

Kassidy

Holly

Dani

Erica

Gabriella

Issabella

Carly

My dad

Dez

Trish

Austin

Justin

Jennifer

My mom

That's about thirteen people since most is gonna be in a group of people whose life needs cheer.

I look at my calender, there's only one week till Christmas. I'll have time to do the tapes and your Christmas gift form me would be revenge.

I then realise that I would need a tape recorder and some blank tapes.

And I need someone to expose the tapes publicly if if doesn't make it trough at of them...A light bulb goes off in my head. Dez! I'm sure he'll do it.

But I have some things that I'll need to give away...I want them to be safe and secure, with people I trust.

I get a bag and start to gather the things I have to give away...

I think...

My makeup bag and nail polishes go to Trish.

My laptop would go to charity, I'll give my phone to my dad

My reading books, I'll donate to the library

And then there's my bike.. to Dez

What else? Wait, there's my book...that would go to Austin. It has some songs that I want him to have. Also he's been pressing about what he did to me...well I guess he'll find out in his tape...

All's set. I'll mail the tapes the day I take the pills, since they would act later and not soon **(2)** and my possessions I'll give away on the same day. Now to get the pills and tapes.

* * *

I got the pills and the tapes but not the tape recorder...epic fail.

Then I remember my dad is supposed to have one in Sonic Boom. But I can't go there...it's too late.

But isn't there one in the basement?

* * *

Turns out there was one. Now I'mm all set.

But I only have one week to get this all through. I have to say my goodbyes...but I'll do them on the day Trish is leaving for Mexico. No one would suspect anything! Perfect!

I have a song brewing in my head about Austin...I think I'll get started on those tapes sooner than expected.

* * *

_Hi! So this is Ally Dawson, live and on stereo._

_Now, if you're listening to this means that you're on my list. On the list on one of the reasons that I killed myself._

_Why? Well you're about to find out._

_And just so you know, if these tapes do not make it through all of you, it'll be released publicly. And then everyone would know what you did. You're being watched._

_Do NOT take me for granted again..._

_They say there's only one shot at life, and yo gotta grab it. My one shot is one. I've tried everything. And now here;s your one shot. Over the following thirteen stories, cause they're thirteen sides to the story, you would realise what you did to me and what you are doing to others._

_Now they are people on this list who have done nothing. Who are on here so you'll know next time not to push their buttons. As for the rest of you, you're here for a very good God damned reason._

_But they're two rules:_

_One, you listen_

_Two, you pass it on._

_Hopefully none of these would be easy for you._

_And as for you lucky number thirteen, you can take take these tapes straight to hell and depending on you're religion, maybe I'll see you there_

_In the meantime, before we get started I have a song for you, can you tell me whose it about..._

_ **We were both young when I first saw you.**_  
**_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_**  
**_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._**

**_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._**  
**_See you make your way through the crowd_**  
**_And say, "Hello,"_**  
**_Little did I know..._**

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_**  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
**_And I was crying on the staircase_**  
**_Begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._**  
**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**  
**_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._**  
**_Oh, oh._**

**_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_**  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
**_But you were everything to me,_**  
**_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

**_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._**  
**_This love is difficult but it's real._**  
**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

**_Oh, oh._**

**_I got tired of waiting_**  
**_Wondering if you were ever coming around._**  
**_My faith in you was fading_**  
**_When I met you on the outskirts of town._**  
**_And I said..._**

**_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._**  
**_I keep waiting for you but you never come._**  
**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._**  
**_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._**

**_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._**  
**_I love you, and that's all I really know._**  
**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress._**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". _**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._**

**_'cause we were both young when I first saw you 9(3)_**

_Can you guess whose it about? Well I bet you can..._

_I also have one other one based on my life... it's not sad but...just listen...you have no choice..._

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river, at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_Uh oh, uh oh_**

**_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_**  
**_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_**  
**_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_**  
**_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life, well_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life, well_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_**  
**_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_**  
**_I've never known the lovin' of a man_**  
**_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_**  
**_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_**  
**_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_**  
**_What I never did is done_**

**_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_**  
**_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_**  
**_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_**  
**_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_**

**_If I die young, bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_Uh oh (uh, oh)_**  
**_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_**  
**_Go with peace and love_**  
**_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_**  
**_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life, well_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls. (4)_**

_Isn't true?, it's funny when you die how people start listening..._

_Well, so much for the intro. nuff said. Time to move on...cause Carly Marron you're first on the list..._

* * *

**(1) Book owned by Jay Asher, it's pretty good..**_  
_

**(2)I'm not sure how an over dose of pills work, so let's just go with that you take them and knock out a lot of hours later, good? Right..**

**(3) Love story-Taylor Swift; pretty good song...**

**(4) If I die young- The band Perry; Also a pretty amazing song...**

**Also, pretty please with cherries on top take the poll on my profile, it's with the updates of my stories.**

**Also there's an option on the poll 'That nervous feeling' some of you voted on that so to get a preview, it would be on the next chapter :)**

**I also used the names of you people who submitted in this chapter if you haven't notice...who would be naughty or nice, you'll just have to read to find out... **

**HAPPY 7 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Also by now many of you have heard about the shooting at an elementary school in Connecticut...there's only one thing we can do, well some of us can...pray. Next time you prays, think about the 26 innocent lives lost of little children and loved teachers, and if praying is not your think at least send the grieving families some hope..I know how it's life to lose someone you love, whether it's from a shooting and whatever, it hurts a lot, so do you're part...**

**I realise i haven't done the disclaimer in a while:**

**DISCLAIMER****: LILLY5603 DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR THE CHARTERERS USED!**

** And have a good night or day where ever you are... **


	15. The tape made for Carly

**Okay some of you may be confused so here's the deal:**

**Today's the day Trish is leaving so Ally's supposed to take the pills today, she finished the tapes and has them in the basement to mail out later. Austin comes and finds it and plays them. So from here Austin listens to all the tapes and his thoughts are expressed as he comes closer to finding out what he did...**

**Sorry, if that confused you more... **

* * *

**Austin's POV**_  
_

_Time to move on...cause Carly Marron you're first on the list..._

I pause the tape, Carly Marron, what did she ever do to Ally that would cause her to kill herself...

Let me explain how I got here...

I came by Ally's house to apologise to her and Mr. Dawson said he's late for a meeting and speeds out the door before I could ask him if Ally's here. I call her name and get no response. I guessed she wasn't. I go down to the basement for one last final check before I leave and then I see it. A shoebox filled with tapes and a recorder next to it. Curiosity got the best of me as I move forward to it.

I see 13 tapes with masking tape on each side and the numbers one to thirteen written with red nail polish. I raise my eyebrows in confusion and then pop the first one in the walkman.

Ally's voice comes in clean and clear and I realise what I thought is true...she _is_ trying to commit suicide. I shake my head at her and hope to stop her when she comes, I could stop her. This is serious, but Trish is leaving today so she probably went to say goodbye. When she does come home, I'll stop her and comfort her that everyone loves her...

* * *

_Carly, Carly, Carly. Hmm...you remember what you did to me?_

_I'm about to let you in on a secret...when Trish is always away by family I used to have a friend. A friends who I could trust, someone who was never __pompous and bossy. Someone who was wee calm and sensitive like me. This obviously was before high school kicked me in the ass._

_Carly and I were best friends. We were both new in town so our parents, since we were next door neighbours, tried to push to become best friends. Over the time we did. It was fun to have someone to hang around with and go to school with._

_Then there was a day when we were at the local mall, in the food court. We were both eating when we caught someone staring at us. Now, I'm not gonna say his name, but he appears in his own tape._

_You being you, asked him which one of us he was staring at. He just stuttered. We dug out of him that he was new and lonely. We invited him to our table and became friends._

_Then you two started dating, and left me out. I made new friends but then you caught me talking to your boyfriends behind the bushes at school. You took it wrong and even after we told you we weren't an item you refused to hear us out._

_Everyone at school tried to tell you it was the truth, but you refused to listen. Then one day you called me to the park to 'talk'_

_Ever notice the time to came to school with a bruise on my cheek and a scar above my left eyebrow...that was because of Carly._

_Carls, what were you really trying to do? Slap me? or scar me? Cause honestly, it felt like both._

_When I got home, I had to pluck her fingernail out of my flesh._

_The scar would forever remind me what you did..._

_The truth was that he came and asked me for help in Math since I was the top student and pulled me behind the bushes so the rest of the school won't notice._

_You heard it, you heard him say 'help in Math' and took it for something else. You got apologises and even looked at the school security cameras. And got no proof to back up your conclusion. _

_Hell, you even followed us home and saw nothing besides how to subtract a negative number from a positive._

_Carly, you do this all the time. You pick on people like me and make them feel bad. Feel as though they are nothing. They just occupy space on earth. Make them feel as though they deserve to die..._

_If that was your goal, well it worked on me._

_Lesson learned here, fellow people, Always listen and get facts before you jump to conclusions _

* * *

Wow, Carly, that evil gutless, lying bitch!

I never noticed that scar, but I noticed when she came with a bruise to school. That was even before we started a partnership, before she knew I existed. But I always stared at her. And when I saw that mark, I wanted to kill the person who gave it to her.

Even then and now I have own rule, Nobody and I mean Nobody touches _my_ Ally.

I don't know whose next. Something tells me to put it away and wait until Ally gets back home. But I need to know whose next. And where I'm on the list.

I sigh and gingerly and timidly press

_'Play'_

* * *

**Another chapter in one day. If I get reviews on this one I might update for a one last time...**

**And soon, we'll discover what Austin did... ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: LILLY5603, DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR THE CHARTERS USED IN THIS STORY...well she does own some...but not all :(**

**Fun fact: The reason it was Carly's fault she killed herself is an actual reason from 13 reasons why, why Hannah killed herself.**

**Kay so whose next on the list...hmmmmm...read to find out...**

**And yes Austin is gonna save Ally one last time... or so you think...**

**But I'll have a twist somewhere where some of your hearts would stop. But, NO, she's NOT gonna kill herself!**


	16. The tape made for Justin

_Either you're Carly eager to find out whose next or you're just someone sitting on the edge of your seat to see if it's you._

_Well the wait's over, cause Justin Hodges, you're up next..._

_Remember that little boyfriend I mentioned earlier, the one who needed help in Math? It was Justin._

_Let's recap shall we?_

_Justin, when you heard about the rumours about you and me the first thing you did was, endorse it. Told everyone it was true...when it was all a big lie._

_Justin told everyone at school that I forced him to sleep with me. And how I was way better at it than Carly. This of course just added flames to the fire. Snow to the snowball._

_Carly, now hated me. But some how after I confronted you, you seduced me into being your girlfriend. That night you also took my virginity and my heart. But after a while of dating... you started spreading more rumours. And they weren't pretty._

_Justin, you were my first kiss. And the gossip you spread, was well unbelievable _

_You said that we had sex, you gave me a reputation of being a slut. And I struggled to deny it._

_And I know the many different stories of how me and Justin broke up, all the stories of me sleeping with some other guy, or me getting drunk or me getting arrested. But do know which one is the least popular... the truth_

_I didn't get arrested or whatever other things you said. I just broke it off with him, because... yes you __Justin, cheated on me._

_Yes, you heard it right. No need to replay. In fact I'll repeat. I broke up with him._

_It took me soooooooooooooooo long to get back my goody-two shoes record. And then this one person, who has his own tape, brought it back down_

_Lesson learnt from this tape: Never believe rumours... they're never always true. And don't start them... _

* * *

__Wow, I never knew Justin was like that. Obviously I heard the rumours. I heard that Ally was arrested for under-age drinking and he broke up with her because she was pregnant with someone else's child.

I never believed it, though many others did. I found it hard to believe... Ally was never that kind of person. And when we started our partnership, all the rumours I heard about her was long forgotten.

That was about three years ago, the Justin fiasco, that is. When I first started talking to her, all the rumours I heard came into my head. When I started getting to now her, I realised that it was really and truly, false.

Now, Justin moved to Canada, so I can't kill him for doing that to my Ally. But if he was here... he'd be dead by now...

I wonder whose next... could it be me? And who brought down her image a second time? Obviously, they have their own tape... but who is next.

I let the static play while I massage my aching temples. I take in a big breath before pressing _'Play'_ once again

* * *

**Sorry, if the tape for Justin was short. She is just telling them shortly but straight to the point.**

**HAPPY 6 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**And the worst thing happened to me. I am sick! On Christmas! And it sucks... the sore throat is killing me... so is the constant coughing and sneezing. :(**

**But I hope you're happy and good. And NOT sick. No need to sound jealous of your good health... not at all...**

**And back to the point... hope you're good and happy and have a Merry 6 more days till Christmas**

**Bye, I might update later, depending how I feel... so look out for that...**

**Now Bye-Bye :)**


	17. The time when you figure it out

_Janessa, Kassidy, Dani, Erica and Issabella._

_Do you know these people?_

_Of course you do. There is at least one of them is in at least one of your classes._

_But what do you tell them? That their nerds, have no social life and that their losers at life._

_You would have said the same about me, but the Justin fiasco was close to dead and everyone knew that even though I'm good don't push my limits..._

_Anyway, these people are always being made fun of. And we, who want to help do nothing._

_We just stand there and wait for it to be over. I used to do the same and when I was on the other side, I wasn't very happy._

_So this tape is about these five girls, and no, they're aren't on this case I want to make fun of them... but since I'm... I'm...no longer __living, I want to al least make their lives better._

_So I really, have nothing to say about them, but watch you're back. Especially you Carly. You're the main trouble. _

_And next time you see them. Give them a smile, instead of 'nerd' or 'freak' and even 'wannabe' and never make fun of them, ever again. The same thing happened to me and look where I am..._

* * *

I stopped the tape right there. I get the message Ally. Don't be mean to them. I had a feeling bout what she's gonna say next. The incident that happened last month...

I listen to the rest of the tapes:

Holly- a thief

Her dad- being mean to her

Her mom- an apology

Trish- a thank you for being a best friend

Dez- was something I didn't expect. A thanks for having a father like figure over her. Apparently, even though he's a little... not smart... he was a very protective of her. Something I didn't know

And I'm here down to the last tape. And as a friend, I know I'm somewhere on the list. And I hope it's good. And I have a feeling this one is about me.

* * *

_**We were both young when I first saw you.**_  
_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_  
_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**_  
_**See you make your way through the crowd**_  
_**And say, "Hello,"**_  
_**Little did I know...**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**_  
_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_  
_**And I was crying on the staircase**_  
_**Begging you, "Please don't go"**_  
_**And I said...**_

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_  
_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_  
_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**_  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". (1)**_

_****Remember this song... did you figure out whose it about?_

_What about this line..._

_**"Romeo, Romeo. Where thou art Romeo. Refuse thy name and..." **well you get it.**(2)**  
_

_****But I'm sure you know whose my Romeo..._

_If you didn't realise it then your blind._

_I mean I was in love with him. And I thought he loved me back. But what he did to me. Was something that I could never forgive him..._

_Yes. I'm talking about you Austin._

_You're lucky number thirteen, the one whose could take these tapes to hell._

_Austin. Let me start the story by saying what you did. Since, it is killing you._

_Let me come straight out. You-_

_Damn, I'm gonna have to finish this later_

* * *

__I sigh. What a great way to start the tape.

And Ally, I will always love you.

But now I really want to know what I did. Obviously I did something wrong, since I'm thirteen.

I'm scared now. This is bad.

She was cut off by someone calling her. I think it was her dad...

I get up trembling. I have no idea how I lost my calm.

But this is a serious situation.

I go deep in thought and think about this.

Only one person would know what I did.

That person would be leaving Miami in about 30 minutes. That should give me enough time to get there. I should go now, but I don't want to risk that I could leave and Ally comes back and kill herself without be at least trying to help her.

But this person holds the key to this mystery.

This person is Trish.

* * *

**Sorry. I couldn't leave it where you found out what Austin did. **

**You had to come back for more.**

**(1) Love story- Taylor Swift**_  
_

**(2) Line form Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.**

** And congrats to Miss USA!**

**And my cold has gone worse...I lost my freaking voice. Typing is my only mean of talking...**

**HAPPY 5 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**And anyone scared for tomorrow. I'm not but still a nervous feeling...**

**And speaking about that..**

**I was supposed to make a summary for a new story...but I didn't get time to type it... sorry.**

**But if you want a sneak peek, leave a yes in the review**

**So yeah bye...**


	18. The airport and it's secrets

I hurry to the airport. I only have fifteen minutes till Trish's flight leaves. I have to make it. She is Ally's best friend. So she will know what I did...

I park the car and hurry to the terminal. I check the time only ten minutes left.

I pry through the crowd looking for a mass of curly hair.

Finally I find it. On the phone, as usual, standing out the washroom.

"Trish!" I call out over the crowd hoping she would hear me.

"Austin!?" she asks in disbelieve

"Yeah," I say out of breath

"Did you want something?" she asks

"Um, actually yes." I say, "But I think you should sit,"

"But my flight leave in like six minutes...

"Okay, then I'll just rush,"

"Okay?"

"Um, remember when Ally fell into the lake?" I ask waiting for her to nod. When she does I continue, "She did it on purpose,"

"What!?" she says, "I don't believe-"

"Believe me, Trish." I start off, "I love her with all my heart. I dated her. I'm still in love with her, why would I make this up?" I ask breathlessly.

"True, but Austin even if me or Dez or anyone else tries to convince her back to who she really was is you." she says

"Huh?" I ask

"You. She wouldn't listen to anyone else but you. And you know it too. That's just how Ally is," she explains.

"I know, I know bu-" she cuts me off.

"Did you come all the way here to ask me that?"

"No, there's one more thing..." I say cautiously

"Attention, flight BA127 is now boarding. Flight BA127 is now boarding" the airport person infroms

"Well make it fast.." she urges

"Well, you see... Remember Ally and I-"

"Austin, spit it out!"

"What did I do to Ally?" I ask suddenly

"What?"

"You heard me. Please, Trish, I'm begging you," I plead.

"Okay," she says doubtfully.

Then her phone rings. Really!? What great timing...

"It's Ally," she says

"She could wait! Just tell me already!" I shout and beg her.

"Alright! You raped her and abused her when you came to her house drunk one night, which is why you can't remember it," she bursts.

"What!?" I ask in disbelief. What! No...I couldn't have done that. Could I? I do really dumb stuff when drunk...

"What Ally?" I hear Trish ask

"Put it on speaker. Put it on speaker!" I plead

"NO, Austin. Behave."

"Yes, he's with me. I hope you don't mind but I kinda told him what he did...Yes, I know...But I'm sorry- wait...you did what now!?"

"You raped her twice?!" Trish shouts and some people turn and stare.

"Last call for passengers going to Mexico on flight BA127." the airport person reminds

"No! She wanted to do 'it'!" I shout with my face turning bright red.

"Look, Alls. I gotta go. I'll call when I get there." she says then hangs up

She smiles sympathetically at me.

"Bye Austin. Have a Merry Christmas." she says before walking off

I mumble a bye and you too.

I couldn't believe it.

It's not possible. Can it?

I walk slowly and in thought. The same questions run through my head.

I reach my car and there is a light pole next to it.

I bang my head on it and say, "I'm an idiot,"

Wait! I'm wasting time. Maybe now that I know, Ally would stop this. I still have time...

I get into my car and race like a madman through the streets of Miami to get to her house.

* * *

I walk in and see that Ally's not home yet. I run up to her room and sit on her bed thinking over my plan.

Then I hear a car par in the garage and know she's home...

I hear her come up the stairs and turn on the lights.

When she sees me she jumps.

"Austin? What-what are you doing here?" she asks

"Ally, what happened to goodbye?"

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not good at writing dramatic parts...**

**And sorry for leaving it there and please take the poll on my profile. It determines the fate of this story...**

**And the next chapters the last :(**

**But it would end in a cliff hanger...there's gonna be a sequel...don't fret. And some of your hearts may stop beating in the next chapter...**

**Bye :)**


	19. The final confrontation

**OMG! Last chapter for this episode. :(**

**I am so freaking happy to continue on with another story but then I am so freaking sad to end this one**

**But, just a heads up... the ending for this is kinda well... tragic. But hold the death threats! There will be a sequel!**

**And it should be up today...**

**I just want to say thanks to the the people out there who reviewed, favourited and followed. It means a lot to me.**

**Review responses: **

**BellaR5: Thanks for the review and for submitting your...paragraph. And awww. I'm glad I made you feel special to have your name in a story :)**

**Laughing Raindrops: Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy I was able to shock you with the last chapter**

**queenc1 : You review on every chapter I have. Thanks so much for your support!**

**CupcakeArt : Thanks for the reviews, and the last one on the last chapter made me laugh!**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks for reviewing on every single chapter, good or bad**

**Okay, enough with the responses. Let's move on**

**For the last time...**

**DISCLAIMER: LILLY5603 DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR THE CHARACTERS USED... well she does own some...**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_previously on What Happened to Goodbye?..._

_"Austin? What-what are you doing here?" she asks_

_"Ally, what happened to goodbye?"_

* * *

__"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Ally, I mean what happened to telling us goodbye?" her eyes widen in realization as she catches on.

"What? I said goodbye."

"No, you didn't."

"Austin, you're confusing me."

"Ally, did you really not think I knew you were trying to commit suicide? Ever since the talk at school, you've been pondering on it... and I noticed." I say, "Plus, I saw the tapes."

"Austin," she starts.

"Ally, listen. I love you and- Wait... why do you have pills in your hand?" I ask

"Well, I was supposed to take them this morning, but my dad discovered them when he got a headache so I had to buy new ones," she explains being strangely honest.

"Okay, but where was I? Oh yes. Ally everyone loves you and I love you. I'm sorry for what I did, yes I begged Trish to tell me, but you have to forgive me. I was drunk. I do some crazy things when drunk and while hitting my head on a post, the memories came back..." I say

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

__"Hey, dad," I said.

"Hey son. Listen could you help me record the sales of the store?" he asks.

"Sorry, I have Dez coming over," I reply.

"It's okay,"

"Thanks dad

"Hey Dez, let's go to my room,"

"Okay. Hi Austin's dad!"

"Dez, I've told you many times, call me Mike."

"Okay, Austin's dad!" he says cheerfully before walking up to my room. My dad just sighs and goes back to the paperwork.

_Austin's Room_

"So, what you wanna do?" I ask

"Um, let's have a drinking contest!" he says out of the blue.

"Dez! We can't rink alcohol!"

"It would be non-alcoholic! I'm not stupid!" he protests before taking out to bottles.

And stupid me, trusted Dez in this...

_Ally's house_

__"Austin, what are you dong here?" she asks, "It's raining!" she continues.

"Don't worry babe," I say attempting to kiss her,

"No Austin. You're drunk!"

I slap her

"Ow!" she says as she stared at me in disbelief

"Don't you ever say I'm drunk!" I scream. She just nodded and I slap her even harder. This this she says nothing. She just holds her throbbing check and stares at the floor.

"Look at me!" she refused.

"I said look at me!" I yell at her. I hit her and she whimpered before meeting my eyes. I finally take notice of what she's wearing. A big, oversized t-shirt. My t-shirt

I smirk, "Is that mine?"

She's silent, then I hit her again, "Answer the question!"

"Ye-yes." she stutters.

"Well, I ought to take it back, then." I say smirking as my hands tugged at the bottom at the shirt.

I remember there was screaming and begging to stop... but I never listened.

* * *

"You hit your head on a post? Well, that explains the forming bump," she states.

"Look, I'm sorry. I love you. I always have and I always will. There's no need to do this. I promise that if we do get back together, nothing like this would ever happen again," I beg her. She ponders over it for a minute

"Austin-"

"Please! I love you."

She looks all over the room, but not at me.

"This isn't real! This is fake. A dream. This never happened.

"This is real Ally!"

She swallows and shakes her head."No! It's not!"

Before I could even reply, it happens so fast.

"No! ALLY!" I scream

I watch in horror as she swallows the pills...

* * *

**Don't worry! She won't die! The sequel would tell it all...**

**So until next time...bye**


	20. The thank you's and Christmas wishes

**Hey! No this is not a chapter... though this is a thank you. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows. They mean a lot to me. Even that one review, makes me smile. And getting over 100 reviews was the best Christmas present I could ever ask for!**

**Responses from the last chapter:**

**queenc1: I'm sorry for almost killing you, but the sequel is up :)**

**CupcakeArt: I did write the new one! Sorry, for leaving you hanging :)**

**Laughing Raindrops: I'm sorry, I had to go... but I'm back! :)**

**Dani: I'm glad you're in love with this story, and actually I never thought when I put Love Story it would be related to Ross Lynch! I totally forgot that he loved Romeo and Juliet! What fan am I? Thanks for the review :)**

**rachelita: Thanks for the review. The book it pretty awesome and I'm happy that you love the story :)**

**So yeah, thanks for the support and have a Merry Christmas!**

**I hope it is filled with happiness and joy and prosperity. I hope you get everything you wanted and more... if not pray the person still has the bill**

**P.S: The sequel is up, so review! That would be an awesome present ;)**


	21. The truth was told

**Hey so What happened to Goodbye has an official happy ending. I want to delete What happened to trust... but I can't bring myself to... but I'm gonna delete it. Do a happy ending from the last chapter which left you some what... scared I'm gonna kill Ally and a couple more, since everything can't fit, do a epilogue and leave this story there. **

**Right, I ramble a lot when it comes to author's notes. **

**So thank you for all the reviews and favs and follows. They mean a lot. **

**DISCLAIMER****: LILLY5603 DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR THE CHARACTERS... well she does own some...**

**And remember the bad boys gang from some earlier chapter that Austin waned her about... they make a surprise appearance!  
**

**Yes, now read on...**

* * *

"Ally!" I screamed running over to her. I made her spit the pills out before they can actually go down. **  
**

"What the fuck Austin!" she screamed at me

"Don't 'what the fuck me'! You're trying to kill yourself!" I yelled back

"Because life is hard! Could you not just let me die!"

"NO!"

"Why not?" she asked softly.

"Because, I love you and I'm willing to help," I say leaning down to her.

"No, you think so! This is not true," she said taking big, deep breaths

"Ally, look at me." she refused and turned her head.

"Look at me!" I yelled causing her to look at me with big, tear- filled eyes.

"Ally, this is real. I love you. I always have and I always will," I say

"You think so!" she said breaking free from my hold.

"No! Ally!" I say as I see her look at an open window and back at me.

"No," I say. Wow, this conversations has a lot of no's

"Bye Austin," she said before running to the window.

"Ally!" I cry desperately. I run too, but it's too late.

She jumped.

I'm always late. Always too late. I will never be on time. If I made that move I could have saved her.

"Ally, I love you," I say to the air before hitting my head against the wall.

Wait! I look out the window. I see Ally on the ground. No blood. But no movement or sound.

"Shit!" I exclaim before running down to meet her.

No one saw her stunt. It was just an ordinary day for them.

"Oh, Ally" I say before bending down on the ground. I check for a pulse. There is one, but very faint.

"Oh God! What have I let her do!" I say whipping out my phone.

I'm guilty for this. I could have stop this. If she does not make it, I'm the one to blame.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

"Will my daughter be okay?" Mr. Dawson asked the nurse that just came out of Ally's room.

We've been at the hospital for some hours. They contacted her dad and I told Trish and Dez. Obviously Trish couldn't come. She was on a flight and Dez... he was here then he got a call from his mother to get home. So now it's just me and Mr. D.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Just some broken bones. They'll heal within a month or two. But we're keeping her here for another week for so," the lady replied.

"Can we see her?" I asked from my spot on the chair.

"Yes, but she is asleep. We put her on some drugs to ease the pain. But Mr. Dawson, can I see you in the office. W have paperwork to discuss"

"Sure," he said before walking off with her.

I take a deep breath before opening Ally's door. She's asleep. I sit by the bed and stroke her cheek.

She's so adorable when asleep. I smile to myself. At least she's still alive. Though why she's in the hospital is my fault. This is all my fault. I could never do anything right when it comes to Ally.

I'm a horrible boyfriend. Wait... did I say boyfriend. I mean we're close friends and were dating... but does that mean that I want to still date her?

Watching her in this hospital bed made me realise that I was the one to blame.

"How is she?" A voice comes from the door.

"Just fine. Perfect," I say

"You know, you guys would have been a perfect match," he says looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"I'm saying, if Ally had to date someone, I'd be glad if it was you," he said patting me on the back before sitting down next to me on another chair.

"You know, we did date right?" I asked

"Yeah, I do. Then you guys broke up,"

"Did she tell you why?"

"She said you were both different, too different. Then the next day she turned badass and then her mother and the lake and now this," he said

"What happened to Mrs. Dawson?" I asked curiously

"She said she needed to head home. Back to New York. To just gather up her things before moving down fully."

"What about her house?"

"It'll be a vacation house. Ally always wanted to visit New York,"

"And she was supposed to be here yesterday, but she said she needed to talk to me," he continued

"Oh, did you tell her Ally was in the hospital?" I asked

"Yes, she's trying to get here as fast as she can," he said smiling lightly.

"Mr. Dawson, can I ask you two things. The first one's kinda personal," I ask. I really need to know the answers.

"Sure," he says

"If you love Ally's mom, why the divorce?" I asked. He looks taken aback before answering.

"Things were hard. Then we got some false news about each other cheating. I may have gotten drunk and she fled. Only when she was gone I realised how much I love and miss her. Since she came back, things have been great, I'm hoping to propose to her when she gets back," he confessed.

"Seems like getting drunk ruins everything," I mumble

"What?" he asks looking at me now. Do I have a choice? I can tell him why we broke up... or not. He could hurt me. But he did the same thing...

"I was drunk when we broke up," I admitted shyly

"She broke up with you because you weren't sober?" he asked

"No, she broke up with me... well I started drinking at a young age. My parents were never home. It was just me and one night they said they would be up in Alabama for my birthday and I was angry so we got in a huge fight and I drunk. That was the first night I was really drunk," I admit.

"What does that have to do with you and Ally?" he asked. I had it coming.

"I was out of my mind and I hurt her," I say cautiously. I see his eyes widen before they narrow at me

"What. Did. You. Do?!" he says through clenched teeth

"I...I might have... you know... raped her," I say looking away.

"Austin Moon!" he yells getting red. I would too. I mean he was in the room with a boy he trusted who raped his daughter.

"Mommy!" I squeak out before he raises his hand while I sink in the chair.

"Hey Dad! Austin!" A voice says. We turn to see Ally watching us. Then she sees her father's raised hand and her eyes go wide, "What's going on?" she asked

"Ha, funny story," I say

"Dad, can I speak to Austin, alone?" she asks. I can see he's tense to leave me with her alone.

"Yeah, sure," he said doubtfully and eyeing me the whole time.

When the door closed she decided to speak

"That was really brave," she said

"What was?" I asked confused.

"Telling my dad what you did. It takes a real man to confess," she says staring at me with those big, cute brown eyes

"Oh yeah. That, that was hard, Now he's gonna kick my ass," I say pouting. She laughs and when she laughs, it makes me laugh.

After a couple minutes, it dies down.

"I love you," she said breaking the awkward silence.

"Do you mean it?" I ask hopefully. I search her face for doubt and find none. I look up at her smiling.

"I mean it. You saved my life. You worked and put together the clues to figure out when I was gonna try something. You were and will always be my hero," she says before she starts to lean in. I do too. And when our lips meet. It was fireworks. It wasn't rushed and filled with lust... no it was slow, sweet but filled with passion and love.

We break apart for air and then resume. The kiss feels as though it went on for hours when it was just minutes. I pull away and ask, "Not feelin' sleepy?"

She giggles and nods her head. "What can I do to help?" I ask her. She pretends to think before answering, "How bout a song ad then we cuddle up?"

"Sounds great... expect I have no instrument," I say frowning slightly.

"Your voice is the only instrument you'll need."

"Okay, what do you wanna hear?" I ask her. We were so close. Our bodies her pressed together. I was leaning off my chair and she was trying very hard to lean towards me.

"Anything," she breathed out tracing imaginary patterns on my shirt.

"Kay," I say...

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul (1)_

__"That was beautiful." she says. "Thanks"

"Now, I'm sleepy. Come on " she says

I hop in next to her then look down a see her hospital gown on the floor. I gulp before truing back to her. Instead she just bursts out laughing.

"Ha! You should've seen her face. Priceless!" She exclaimed

"Is that really necessary?" I asks her

"Yeah! It's hot I here!" she says curling up to my side. You know what's funny? How's the room warn when I'm freezing? How?

"You know, you have broken bones and yet you were able to strip," I say

"I broke some ribs and an arm. My left arm. I'm right handed." she pointed out

"Good point," I say

"I know," she said now tugging at the ends of my shirt,

"Ally, no," I scold.

"You're not hot? I don't wanna have sex... You're sweating." she says. I look down and realise I am. Wow, it is hot in here!

"I'll take it off. You have one broken and bruised arm," I say pulling my shirt off. Suddenly, the room feels much cooler. To my relief. I fall back against the bed and Ally snuggles up to me.

"I love you," I say

"I love you too," she tells me ad then we both fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**So, I hope this makes up for the crap I had you read in what happened to trust...**

**So yeah, Merry Christmas!**

**Bye :)**


	22. The unreal could happen

**Hey! Now I have a full day a head of me but I still got time to write this...only one more chapter to go...**

**Lilly5603 does NOT own Austin & Ally or the characters used.. well she does own some...**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Ally! I know the guilt hurts, but if you tell it would be best." I say trying to convince Ally to tell her dad why she was really in the hospital. He's been asking us and Ally refused to tell him. Well actually she had a panic attack and ran out the room. Which is why I'm here, trying to make her tell her dad. She's guilty. Very guilty. And it's killing her.

All she has since she was released was Alfredo Pasta, all the time. And a coke on the side. We're in a good boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, but she's still scared. Sacred of life. Scared that something would happen again.

That's why when I woke up the next morning with Ally missing, I was terrified.

I asked her dad and he went into panic mode. He didn't know himself. School's starting today and I need to get there. On my way I call Dez and Trish and tell them the news. We're all scared for Ally. What if she does something. I mean I love and trust her, but sometimes we doubt her. Last night when I told her about telling her dad, she just walked off to her room. When I got there she was sound asleep.

I spent all day worrying about her. Everyone was. Trish told me when it was role, she heard Ally's name but she was not there. Some people told us she came out later but when we searched the halls we didn't find her.

I was as worried as hell when I got home. Mr. Dawson said he had no clue to her his daughter was. We were all worried. I was up in my room, well the guest room, since I'm staying at the Dawson's for a while. Anyway I was up in my room when I heard noises upstairs.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally! God! Where have you been!" my father screamed when I entered the house. IT's been one week since I was released from the hospital. I've been good. I'm better. I'm out of my cast and the pain is more or less gone.

But the one pain that I can't get rid of is my family and friends. Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces, but recently, they have to know everything I'm doing. I mean everything. Austin has been staying with us for a while. His parents are in Texas, opening a new branch of Moon's Mattress Kingdom so they'll be there for a while.

Anyway, Austin, like if I get up in the middle of the night to get water or a snack or to even use the bathroom, he follows my every step. I love him, since he's my boyfriend, but give me a break!

Dez, has been annoying too. If he passes me on the street, he says he's compelled to follow me to make sure I'm safe. He nearly got hit by a bus last month, and he needs to make sure I'm safe?

And then there's my dad. He has been very nice when I was in the hospital, like the past was forgotten. Though, in my last week at the hospital, one night, we got in a huge fight. There was yelling, and hitting and screaming. He stormed out and never came back until it was to sign the release papers. When I'm home, for my sake, he talks. He's still angry, but he tries to sweeten up when he talks.

"Answer me!"

"Well, there's this place called-" I started but didn't finish since someone came yelling into the room.

"Ally! You're back! You nearly killed me! I got up this morning and you weren't there!"

I open my mouth to answer, but my dad interrupted.

"Wait, what! You slept in her room! I thought you were in the guest room!" his eyes widen and his face twists to a look of horror and disgust, "Mental image, I did not need for the rest of my life,

I take a deep breath to speak again when someone else stops me.

"ALLY!" was all Dez screamed before engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"What's with all the screaming?! Wait, Ally!" Trish yelled before joining Dez. Eventually my dad and Austin joined into squeezing me to death.

"Guys! Bones still weak here," I pointed out. They released immediately and all flushed and mumbled 'sorry'

"But, seriously, Ally, where were you? We were all worried sick!" Dez asks.

"Well, like I was saying before I was interrupted, a number a of times, that there is this place called-" I said as Trish stopped me mid-sentence again

"Don't tell me you were at a night-club!"

"Wh-No! Of course not!"

"Then where were you?" Austin asked

"Well, if you let me finish my sentences, you'll know!"

They all nodded there heads and sat on the sofa.

"I was at school," I say as though it was nothing big, actually it wasn't.

"School!?" they all exclaimed.

"Yes, school is a place-"

"We know what school is Ally!" Trish exclaimed

"Wait, weren't you gonna wait a week before heading back to school?" Dez asked

"Yes, but today was the first day, and I didn't want to miss it," I explained

"But, we all go to school. How come none of us saw you there?" Austin asked

"Easy, Austin, you're in none of my classes, Trish was busy sleeping through many classes and Dez, well... I think you were busy..."

"Busy with what?" Trish asked

"I was looking for my mermaid,"

"Okaaayyy," we all said

"Well, next time. Ally please tell us," Austin said softly putting his hand on my shoulder. I was pissed so I swatted it off.

"Before, I could ave just walked out the door, without all the fuss! What changed?!"

"Nothing... it's just we want to make sure you're safe and not well in danger," Trish tried to explain

"So before I was in the hospital, none of yo cared a damn about my safety?"

"No...well-" I cut Austin off.

"Exactly! You just think I'll do something wrong! Well guess what? I changed!" I said before moving to walking away.

Austin caught my hand and said,

"Look, Ally we're sorry," I sighed

"Look, guys, I think it would be best if you all leave," I said. I couldn't take this anymore. Trish and Dez both smiled at me and walked out. I just sat on the sofa with my head in my hands, Austin sat next to me rubbing my back.

"Ally, you guys had sex?" my dad asks suddenly

"Yes, dad. More than once, deal with it," I say with my head still in my hands.

"Gross! Ewwww! Mental image not needed. Oh, next time please tell me when your gonna do 'it' so I can leave the house!"

"Then go now," Austin said

"Oh, God! I'm going for ice- cream!"

He said walking out the door with the car keys.

"Thank's Austin, you now scarred my father." I said sarcastically

"Well, he could stay a couple day's at a motel maybe-"

"Austin! No!"

"Did you tell him?" Austin asked serious this time

"Tell him what?" I asked confused

"Tell him why you were in the hospital?" Austin asked. I sighed before he continued," Listen Ally, I know it's gonna be hard, but give it a try. You can't live like this," he says

I know he's right.

"But, he'll disown me!" I cry

"Ally, be real! He loves you!" he tells me.

"I'm sorry, I just hate to see you like this. "

"I know, it's okay babe," I tell him

"So, your dad's gone wanna..." Austin trailed off

"No, Austin. Really? I'm pretty sure my blood-pressure is sky-high and I shaking from a stress overload and you want to have sex!?"

"Well... it could help..."

"Shut up, I'm gonna go to bed," I say getting up.

"At five in the evening?" he asked

"Ever heard of a nap?" I say before heading upstairs.

* * *

I get five minutes of sleep before Austin comes up.

"Ally? You awake?" he asks softly. I groan and he comes in.

"I'm sorry, I have been on your case... I'm just worried..."

"What, I'll jump out the window again?"

"Okay, how bout we make a deal. I'll stop bugging you and let you be free like before... if you tell your dad the truth,"

"Austin... I am already in a huge fight. If I tell him... he'll disown me!"

"Ally, be real! He loves you. You're his flesh and blood. He'll never do such a thing" he said trying to comfort me.

"Austin, no one wants a child who tried to commit suicide," I say the truth.

"Ally! I'm trying to reason. You say you changed and I believe you. If you could tell your dad, makes me more sure that you aren't gonna try something," he says

"So you don't trust me 100% now?" I ask. Did he not see I'm already pissed. That I don't need him adding more stress.

"No Ally! Just, can you really keep that secret?"

"No," I admitted shyly

"Right, and I know you. You love your dad and you can't keep it locked up." Wow, he still knows me so good!

"I guess you're right."

"You wanna sleep?" he asks

"I thought you don't do naps..."

"Well, if it is sleeping with you on the same bed. I'm in love with naps,"

"Well, hop in"

"Yay!" he yells before literally hoping in bed. He moves me right so I'll face his side and I snuggle up next to him.

I listen to his heartbeat as my lullaby.

* * *

"I guess I'll tell my dad when he gets back," I say

"Austin, Ally? Are you done with your... fun time?" I hear from downstairs

"No, maybe-"

"Yeah, come up,"

"I guess I'll be doing this sooner," I say

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have to tell him,"

"Tell who what?" My dad asks from the door


	23. The secret I've been keeping

**Hi! Yeah I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but I just felt to end it here and well keep you coming back for the next chapter! But that WILL be the last one...**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does NOT own A&A or the characters used in this story**

* * *

"Tell who what?" my dad asked from the doorway.

"I'll just leave you to it," Austin said attempting to move from his spot on my bed. But I held on to him and tugged him back down. He encouraged me to do this, I'll at least need his support,

"Well, it looks like I'm staying," he said rubbing his arm. My father looked back and forth between me and Austin suspiciously.

"Dad, where do you like to sit?" I ask

"I'm fine standing?" he says unsure of what's going on.

"Dad, what did mom say?" I ask

"Nothing, just that you too need to work some things out," he says warily

"Anything else?" I ask

"That you said you have to get adjusted to her back," he said looking guilty. I wonder why?

"I need to tell you something!" we blurt out at the same time.

"You go first," I say

"No you," he urges

"No I insist you go first," I tell him

"No, ladies first," he says

"No that rule is old, "

"No,-"

"Oh for God's sake just get it out!" Austin yelled

"How about we guess what we want to say?" my dad suggests

"This is going to take forever," Austin said falling back on the bed

"Okay, you first, you suggested it," I say

"This may be big, but I'm thinking about..." he says and cuts himself off.

I nod my head for him to continue

"...about asking your mom to re-marry me," he says cautiously watching my facial expression.

"That's... that's amazing! That would be awesome! I hope she agrees!" I say jumping up and down

"You're not upset?" he asks

"No! Of course not! I finally get my own picture perfect family!" I exclaim

"Thank God!" he says coming up to hug me

"Awww!" I hear from Austin in the back. I smile and roll my eyes, "So, what's you news?" he asks. My smile falters as I pull away from the hug.

"Dad what did they say about why I was in the hospital?" I ask

"That you, fell on a rock... or something like that," he says trying to remember

"That didn't happen,"

"What does this have to do with your secret?"

"Dad, my secret is that, That I've tried killing myself,"

* * *

**Sorry for any errors, and please take the poll on my profile, it's important :)**

**On the other hand, I was reading the story and I was like on fucking carp, I gave you guys two different explanations as to why Austin was drunk, one he had a drinking contest and two, he was mad at his parents, sorry! . ! **

**So here the real one;**

**Austin and Dez did have the drinking contest and Austin was drunk but not all out of it, then his parents called saying they'll have to miss his birthday and she was slurring slightly so they figured that he was drinking and they had a he hung up he drank more and was now totally drunk and did that to Ally.**

**Does that make any sense?**

**I have no clue :P**


	24. The Happily Ever After

**Hey! So how long has it been? A couple months? I'm sorry. Like really really sorry. I should have updated a while ago. So here it is, the last chapter of What Happened to Goodbye?**

**Oh and also for my I.T project we had to create a movie trailer, guess what I did? Yeah I made WHTG into a trailer, PM me if you want to see it.**

**Also I'm going through a One Direction phase, anyone knows how long it will last? I swear, I don't deserve to be called a R5-er. But if anyone up for fangirling over 1D with me, PM me, please, I'm an only child, I get lonely :(**

**Here it is for the last time:**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does NOT own A & A or the characters used in this story...**

* * *

_one moment later..._

"You did what?" he demands.

"I've tried letting go of my life, dad," I say calmly.

"I-I don't know what to say? It was you! It was you who made your mother go away!" he yelled.

"Sir, I-" Austin started but was soon interrupted.

"NO! She came between me and Penny! She drove her away!" he said yelling at me while I cried into Austin's shoulder.

"Dad I-" I try to say,

"Ally get out! Just go! I can't stand to be the one who raised a suicide victim!" he screamed ushering me out of the room.

Austin stayed behind and argued with me dad while I slid down the wall in tears. I couldn't remember anything, all I remember was falling into a cloud of darkness.

* * *

_one day later..._

"Austin?" I ask

"Ally! You're awake!" he cried.

"What happened?" I ask rubbing me head which was trying to ache.

"I remember my dad kicking me out but..."

"You blacked out. I called the doctors, they said you should be awake my today. It was just a panic attack. I'm glad you're okay," he said kissing my forehead at the end.

"Thanks Austin. So I'm staying with you for now?" I asked.

"Actually forever. My parents fell in love with Texas, and now want to live there. They want me to come, but I stayed firm and they agreed to let me stay in Miami, with the fact that they send a nanny for me. She came last night. Mom and dad should be out of here by the weekend. They've already started packing." he explained.

"What does this have to do with me? Not that I'm not happy for you." I ask

"Your dad said you can stay here. Forever. He hasn't had the guts to come see you or apologize. He and your mom made up. They're getting married by the end of the year. He proposed last night. Called with the news this morning." Austin further explained.

"Wow, blacked out for a day and you miss a lot," I remark.

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed.

"Thanks, thanks so much for letting me stay here," I say

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" he jokes.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he says and leans in to kiss me before a woman appeared at the door clearing her throat. She looked to be in her mid-fifties. She seemed kind and friendly. And she was carrying food, when my stomach growled I realised that I haven't eaten anything in hours.

"No need to disturb the mushy love scene, but I though Ally might be hungry. I have Chicken Alfredo. I heard it's your favourite," she says resting it down on the nightstand.

My dad may have disowned me, but at least I have Austin.

* * *

_one week later..._

"Mom!" I cry and run into my mother's open arms.

"I'm sorry! I was wrong. I miss you so much! Please mummy stay with me!" I cry like a five year old.

"No worries Ally, I'm not going anywhere. I've loved you before and I will always love you!" she says tearing up too.

"I love you so much," she mumbled in my hair.

* * *

_one month later..._

My dad finally had the gut to say sorry. I just slammed the door in his face. I'm perfectly fine with my life with Austin. I graduate in a year, everything is going fine. He and mom are still engaged, wedding's coming soon. In exactly eight months.

But my mother, already is starting to freak out. I kept a good relationship with her. As for dad, well things are awkward.

I'm currently jogging down the street on my usual morning run. Sometimes, Austin joins in with me sometimes, but mostly he's too lazy and just sleeps in.

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_  
_Well if it was me then I would_  
_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_  
_Baby you should know that I would _**(1)**

I sing out loud from my favourite One Direction album, which is their latest one, but I adore this song, so what if I'm the crazy chic who runs around singing her favourite songs? At least I can sing!

I continue to sing and jam and then, BAM! I slam into a rock solid wall. **(2)**

I think I passed out after that, cause I woke up with Melly, our nanny, pressing a cold cloth on my forehead.

I look to my side and see Austin shaking his head at me, "Leave it to you to pass out while jogging and listening to music,"

* * *

_one decade later..._

I am now married to Austin and I couldn't be happier. After ten years of being boyfriend and girlfriend, we finally tied the knot this year, August 13th to be exact.

I could not be any more happier.

We have our little Angel of our own, Anabella Jessica Moon.

She is the sweetest baby in the world. Has her mother's eyes, and father's hair. She also has Austin's smile.

We love her so much. We won't trade her for the world.

* * *

And that was the story of my life.

What I've learnt, is something big.

Life doesn't want to go the way you want it to. There'll be times when it does, and times when it doesn't.

Main thing: Don't give up, like me. If it wasn't for Austin, I don't know what will happen.

We really don't know how to appreciate life, until we see one lost.

We need to stop taking things for granted, one day it, or they will not be there.

One thing that is important, is to live for now, not for tomorrow or next year or for the future, but for now.

The future could be anything, next year or the next second. Before you know it, it'll come and pass you by.

We need to stop worrying so much and live for now.

Live for now cause soon it'll be gone before you know it.

Live for right now, now, now, now. **(3)**

* * *

** .It.**

**I feel accomplished, like I did something good.**

**Oh well, the feeling's gone.**

**I love you guys so much for your constant support and encouragement. I love you guys so much and thanks for being with me on this rollercoaster. You guys ROCK! No, no sorry! It's you guys are ROSSOME!**

**Did I spell that correct?**

**(1) One Direction- I would: don't own, great song.**

**(2) That was true I was innocently singing and running, when I smack face-first into a hard, cold wall. It hurt really badly and still does, cause that was yesterday. Is it just me who has done that? I think it's just me.**

**(3) That was my special little heart-felt message to you. Came form the tip of my head, sorry if it sucked.**

**So yeah, this is it. Hope you enjoyed this ride and stay tuned for more stories from yours truly.**

**Bye have a great night, or day, or whatever time it is in your country.**

**-Lilly5603 aka Amrita :) **


End file.
